Reading Perfect Hybrid
by JFox101
Summary: El Sapo finds a book of Harry's deepest, darkest secrets. So what does she do? What else besides read it to Hogwarts and a few guests of course. HarryRose, JakeGinny and others
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The following fic is brought to you in Spooky Vision. Be warned, all To Be Continued's will be accompanied by pictures of Barbra Streisand. AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

"Good evening Students." Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and his drone in Hogwarts said to the student body in the Great Hall after dinner.

"Good evening Professor Umbridge." The hall chanted back.

"You ugly toad." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione who snickered.

"I have in my possession a book of Harry Potters deepest, Darkest secrets." Umbridge sneered. "It appeared on my desk this afternoon. Naturally I thought dark magic was afoot, but after examining it closely I determined there was nothing dark about this book."

Harry glared up at Umbridge. Why couldn't she leave him alone? What would the Council have to say about this? What would Master Kulde have to say?

"I shall read the first chapter-"

BANG! There was a burst of smoke and Sirius and Remus appeared. Wands where drawn and aimed at Sirius.

"NO!" Harry shouted using his dragon chi to protect Sirius as spells and curses where fired at him. "Anyone wants to hurt Sirius you'll have to go through me!" His eyes opened again and they where slitted.

His dragon eyes. He means business. Hermione thought.

Those who didn't know about Harry's dragon powers where confused about his eyes.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice quieted the waves of protest. "No one will shall harm another person in this Hall."

"But Professor!" Ernie Macmillan protested.

"None shall be harmed." Dumbledore said firmly and Ernie backed down.

Harry hugged both Sirius much to the surprise of the Students and Remus. The two then sat next to each other at the Gryffindor table.

"Will you please begin Dolores?"

Umbridge, furious at having been bested, began reading.

"**Chapter 1: The Awakening of Hidden Blood." **Umbridge read.

"What hidden blood?" Malfoy asked curiously

"You'll see Malfoy." Harry said with a smile, proud of being a dragon. Though not proud of who his ancestor on his father's side was. Though he had destroyed the Dark Dragon last year shortly after Cedric's death, the battle was still fresh in his mind.

**Quirrel snapped his fingers and ropes bound Harry. "Now stay put Potter, I must examine this interesting mirror." **

**Harry perked up and looked where Quirrel was staring. It was the Mirror of Erised. Harry tried to get a closer look. Without Quirrel noticing him doing so.**

"**Use the boy...use the boy..." Harry heard a faint hiss like whisper that chilled his blood. **

Harry shivered. Though he had faced worse than Voldemort, this still shook him.

"Who else is there? Where are you?" Collin asked.

"You'll see." harry said again.

"**Come here Potter!" The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher demanded. "Now!" **

**The ropes unbounded Harry and he walked over cautiously. He was roughly placed in front of the mirror. He saw himself holding the stone and smiling. **

"What?" Ernie asked in confusion.

"It shows your hearts desire." Harry explained. "My desire at the time was to find the stone, but not use it."

**His mirror self put the Stone in his pocket, and Harry felt a lump inside his pocket in real life. Somehow, incredibly, he'd gotten the stone. **

"Brilliant idea by the way Professor." Harry called to the staff table and Dumbledore chuckled.

"**What do you see?" Quirrel asked sharply. **

"**I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore." Harry lied. "I've won the House Cup for Gryffindor." **

"Believable lie." George nodded.

**He was shoved aside angrily and Quirrel examined the mirror again. **

"**He lies...he lies..." The voice hissed as Harry started to leave quietly. **

"Damn." George swore.

"**Come back here! Tell the truth! What do you see?" The madman demanded with fury in his eyes. **

"**Let me speak to him, face to face." **

"**Master you are not strong enough!" Quirrel protested to the voice. **

"I still can't believe it was Quirrel." Ron said. "He was such a wimp!"

"**I have strength, enough for this." The voice insisted and Quirrel obediently turned around so the back of his head was facing Harry. He started unwrapping his turban, and Harry froze in fear. A horrid face was protruding out of the back of Quirrel's skull. With red slitted eyes and slited nostrils. **

Hannah Abbott screamed out loud.

"**Harry Potter." The thing hissed. "We meet again." **

"**Voldemort?" Harry asked in shock. **

"HE'S DEAD! THIS BOOK LIES!" Umbridge shouted so desperately that many questioned her sanity.

"**Yes, you see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite!" Voldemort said angrily. "Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it can't give me a body of my own. You saw faithful Quirrel drinking it for me in the forest that night Harry. But there is something that can. Something that funnily enough, lies in your pocket." **

**Harry suddenly broke into a run. **

"Good." Fred nodded. Though they where Gryffindor's they knew when to run away. Like when Snape was smiling for instance.

"**STOP HIM!" Voldemort demanded and a soon as Quirrel snapped his fingers black flames blocked his path. **

"**Don't be a fool. Why suffer a horrific death, when you can join me? And live." Voldemort suggested. "Your parents died begging me for mercy."**

"That's a lie." Harry hissed, some smoke coming out of his nose much to the confusion of the students.

"**LIAR!" Harry shouted. His blood boiling with rage. A fire within him had awaken. **

"Dragon fire." Harry whispered proudly.

"**Bravery." Voldemort said cooly. "Your parents had it too. Your mother needn't have died, she was only trying to protect you. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back. All I ask, is for something in return." **

**Harry seriously considered this option. Then decided against it. No spell can reawaken the dead. "YOU LIAR!" **

"But the Scarab beetle can. " Harry muttered.

"You considered it?" Sirius asked, smacking him upside the head. "James and Lily would rather burn in hell than be revived by Voldemort."

This also confused the students. All their parents said that Death Eaters called him the Dark Lord.

"I know that now." Harry said. "I was eleven." He defended himself.

"**KILL HIM!" Voldemort ordered and Quirrel flew at Harry and grabbed his throat. **

"NO!" A first year protested then blushed remembering Harry was still alive.

**Elsewhere, a tall, black and purple dragon with yellow eyes felt something. A pulse. He grinned. "At last, there is someone worthy of my blood." **

"The Dark Dragon." Harry glared at the mention of his ancestor.

"Who?" Ernie asked. What did dragons have to do with anything? Weren't they just mindless monsters?

**Harry felt something surge inside him. Like a roar of fury. Perhaps he only imagined the cries of "Harry, Harry!" As he let loose star filled emerald green flames from his mouth. Burning Quirrel to cinders. **

"Woah." A first year said in awe.

Harry smirked, proud of his unique dragon fire that was filled with stars. His grandfather told him extremely powerful dragons had unique dragon fire. He was half right. Though Jake had normal dragon fire he was still stronger than Harry. Though this took many years of training.

**And then there was blackness. Down and down and down he went. Suddenly, he saw something gold. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but he couldn't lift his arms. They where too heavy. **

"**Good afternoon Harry." Professor Dumbledore's face came more into focus. Too much focus. Harry struggled to sit up on his elbow and felt his face. He wasn't wearing his glasses but, he could see perfectly. **

"**Sir, what happened to the Stone?" He asked. **

"You weren't even concerned about your health?" Madame Pomfrey tsked.

"Why did you stop wearing glasses?" Sally Anne-Perks asked. "Did you get contacts?"

Harry merely smiled mysteriously.

"**Relax my dear boy, the Stone has been destroyed." Dumbledore assured him. After a lengthy discussion, including Dumbledore's refusal to tell him the truth as to why Voldemort wanted him dead, he finally asked about his sight and the fire. **

"**Madame Pomfrey sent some blood work to Sr. Mungos." Dumbledore told him. "Apparently your situation awakened a long hidden line of dragon blood passed down through the Potter line, and oddly enough, your mother's line. Apparently she wasn't who we all thought she was." **

"HALF BREED FILTH! I EXPELL YOU!" Umbridge shrieked. "I SHALL NOT HAVE HALF BREEDS IN MY SCHOOL!"

"Your school?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked Albus Dumbledore was still Headmaster. And you have no grounds on which to expell me. Do you need to go to St. Mungos Madame Umbridge?" He asked not using the title of Professor because she didn't deserve it.

"I...what...Dragon?" Ernie sputtered, flabbergasted.

"**What?" Harry asked in confusioin. "Dragon?" **

"**There are two types of dragons in the magical world Harry." Dumbledore started explaining. "Feral dragons, which are seen in reserves and in the wild, and dragons that can shapeshift into human form." Harry gaped. **

"Cool!" A Gryffindor dragon enthusiast second year said. His dorm mates groaned. He had dragon posters, fantasy novels, even a few plushies on his bed.

"**And I have this, shape shifting dragon blood?" He realized." **

"**Apparently so. And, I have particularly good news for you. We have found your mother's family." **

**Harry's heart leapt. "Where are they?" **

"**New York City." **

"You live in America now?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Yep. My cousin is the American Dragon." Harry said.

"What?"

"It'll probably be explained." Harry said.

"I'll read." Sirius said and he levitated the book over to himself with his brand new wand that Ollivander made for him free of charge. "Chapter 2: End of the Year."

**To Be Continued..._BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAN_D**

**Hope you enjoy the new READING FANFICTION fic. How do you like Spooky Vision? **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight, your a dragon?" Ernie asked Harry in disbelief.

"Yep." Harry said proudly. "First Wizard/Dragon hybrid in five thousand years."

"Since before the founding of Hogwarts. That's a long time." Ernie said in shock.

"It sure is." Harry smirked.

"I'm going to start reading now." Sirius cleared his throat.

"**Chapter 2: End of the Year." **

"**Your joking!" Hermione said in shock as Harry told her and Ron what happened in with Quirrel and his fantastic news about his dragon inheritance **

"Bloody shock that was." Ron said. "When you told us you where part dragon."

"**So your saying that your part dragon?" Ron asked in confusion thinking about the wild ones Charlie had shown him when visiting him at the reserve in Romania. **

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"**Ron don't you pay attention to any classes?" Hermione asked exasperatedly. "There are two types of dragons. The wild ones that your thinking of probably, but there's also dragons that can take human form and walk around in secret! Harry, all the books I've read say that dragon atavism is incredibly rare." **

"Ata-what?" Malfoy asked in confusion.

Harry smirked at him.

"**Ata-what?" Harry asked in confusion and Ron let out a phwew of relief that he hadn't asked. **

Malfoy looked stunned that he had said the exact same thing as Potter.

"**Atavism Harry." Hermione said. "The process in which a descendant takes on unique characteristics of an ancestor."**

"So its kind of like a reversion of a bloodline?" Ernie asked.

"Kind of, its more like an inheritance when wizards hit a certain age." Harry explained. "The dragon blood in my veins was charmed only to surface in a descendant strong enough for it."

"And that descendant was you?" Ernie concluded.

"Exactly." Harry nodded.

"**So this means one of your ancestors was one of these dragons and the blood remained dormant in the Potter family line until it re-awoke in you." **

"**Also my mother was the daughter of a dragon." Harry interrupted. **

"**What?" Ron blurted out. "I thought your mum was muggleborn." **

"That MUDBLOOD HUSSY WAS!" Umbridge shrieked in denial making the hall gasp.

She shrieked as emerald flames filled with stars came at her. She deflected the flames at a window that repaired itself. She looked to the source of her fright and saw Harry glaring at her.

"That was a warning." Harry snarled with flames filling his mouth.

There where several awed expressions. No one had stood up to El Sapo, as she was known amongst the student population, besides Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"ATTACKING A TEACHER! I'LL SEE YOU THROWN IN AZKABAN POTTER!" El Sapo shrieked in desperation.

"You insulted his mother. Madame Umbridge." Albus said rather calmly though he too was irritated with El Sapo as she was called among the staff. "Harry is well within his rights in wizard law to defend his family."

"Laws can be changed!" Umbridge retorted.

Sirius just continued reading.

"**She was adopted." He explained. "By the Evans at two years old." Harry explained then showed them a picture of his grandfather that he had sent. (Harry had been in the hospital for two days and his grandfather, Lao Shi Long, had sent him pictures of him and his cousin's family in New York)**

We have something else in common. Cho Chang (A distant, non dragon relative of Counselor Chang) thought as she heard that.

"**Weird." Ron said trying to poke the picture and make it move as he did with all Muggle pictures. **

There where several snickers among muggleborns and half bloods.

"**So your part Chinese as well then?" Hermione asked as she looked at the pictures of the Chinese American family. **

"**I guess so." Harry said with a shrug. "But the best part is not going back to the Dursley's!" He shouted happily and did a little happy dance. **

"We will talk later." Sirius said with narrowed eyes at Harry and he nodded with a gulp. He may have defeated the most powerful dragon in the world, but he was still a kid after all.

"**YOU'VE HAD NEARLY HALF AN HOUR! LEAVE NOW!" Madame Pomfrey ordered. "HE NEEDS BED REST!" The nurse ushered Ron and Hermione out. **

**In New York, Jake, Fu Dog and Lao Shi are getting ready to pick Harry up from the airport. **

"**So what's he look like anyway?" Jake asked as he was holding up a sigh that had his cousin's name on it. **

"**According to Professor Dumbledore, he looks mostly like his father, but has his mother's emerald green eyes." **

"**Is that him?" Fu asked as he pointed over to a smallish boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes with a trunk, and a large cage with a beautiful snowy owl (It was a magical airport so he didn't have to go through all the bull that muggles had to go through) Ogres, gnomes and other magical creatures departed the plane behind the boy as the centaur ticket checker welcomed them to New York City. **

"I never knew that there where Magical Airlines." Hermione said in shock.

"Not all countries are in the dark ages still when it comes to muggle things." Harry told Hermine. "I had to go to Ireland to catch my plane.

Filth. Umbridge thought with a sneer about all the creatures. Sheer, utter filth.

"**That's not a normal sized eleven year old." Lao Shi said with a growl. Now he understood why the school nurse instructed him that Harry needed nutrition potions over the summer. Heads are going to roll. **

"I wasn't normal sized? I just thought everyone hit their growth spurt except me." Harry said.

"No, you weren't Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey said. "That's why I told your grandfather you should take those potions over the summer to help your body readjust itself to its proper size."

"I shall read next Mr. Black." Minerva said levitating the book back. Sirius jumped at being called "Mr. Black by her again.

"Heads roll?" Hannah asked with a smile.

"Grandpa is rather protective of family." Harry smiled back

"Chapter 3: Old School Training." McGonagall read.

**To Be Continued...BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAND BARBRA STREISAND**

**Saw Deathly Hallows 2! IT WAS EPIC! I**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Chapter 3: Old School Training" **Professor McGonagall read.

Harry winced. His grandfather's training methods weren't the most hygienic at times.

**Harry could not believe his luck. No more Dursley's, no more backbreaking slave work, no more starvation. **

Sirius sputtered. "Backbreaking slavework?" He hissed darkly. "Starvation?" He glared at the young dragon hybrid who shrank in his seat. "I'm going to kill them." He swore.

"Sirius. It won't do any good to get yourself thrown back in Azkaban." Harry said putting a hand on his godfather's shoulder.

"Fine." Sirius said noticing the twins making a list.

PEOPLE TO PRANK ON HARRY'S BEHALF He took the list and grinned. "Not bad work." He smiled at he twins. The trio of pranksters put their heads together as McGonagall began to read again.

"**He was the happiest he'd ever been in his life. And did he mention, no more DURSLEY'S?" The young part dragon sighed happily as he stretched after a goodnight's sleep in his room at his grandfather's apartment. **

"Grandpa owns an electronics store. The apartment is above it." Harry explained to curious purebloods.

"What's an ekeltrons store?" Crabbe asked dumbly.

"Its a place where muggles go to buy things like stereo's for playing music, televisions and other things." Hermione explained to the bewildered Slytherin.

**He'd gotten quite a shock the previous afternoon when his grandpa and cousin Jake gave him anexample of their shapeshifting into dragon form and his grandfather became a blue scaled Chinese dragon while Jake became a red scaled Western dragon. **

"Awesome!" The dragon enthusiast said eagerly. Looking at Harry with a mixture of awe and envy.

**It was incredible knowing that one day soon, he would be able to do that. The first month of summer went by so fast it made Harry's head spin. He learned much more from his grandfather than Professor Binns about the subjects he needed for his History of Magic homework. **

"More than goblin wars at least." Harry shuddered.

"What?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Professor Binns only teaches about Goblin wars." Cho Chang explained to her Head of House. "Sometimes he teaches the same thing twice in two days. That's why most students use History of Magic as a nap period."

"Perhaps we should consider hiring a new History of Magic professor Headmaster." Professor Snape suggested.

"I'll look into it." Dumbledore said.

**And his twelfth birthday was the best he ever had. Aside from his last one of course. Hermione had sent him a Broomstick Servicing Kit along with his first ever birthday card. (He got others later of course) Ron had sent him something called a Sneakoscope which was supposed to light up and spin when someone untrustworthy was around. **("Cool!" said some first years.)** It turns out that transcontinental owls had to go to one of many magical post offices scattered throughout the entire magical world. **

"You didn't honestly think that owls could fly across the pond on their own did you Potter?" Malfoy asked humorously.

**He had all the gold he needed at Gringotts, but Fu had managed to get hold of real goblin gold coins. These coins, unlike Galleons, where made up of pure goblin gold instead of the gold mixed with other metals and brushed with a very thick gold plating that was made of 75% gold when they made Galleons. **

Pureblood Slytherins looked scandalized.

**Unfortunately, Grandpa had received some news that a Voldemort supporter had escaped Azkaban, the wizard prison. A man by the name of Sirius Black. **

Harry glared at Umbridge who had the nerve to smirk.

**For some reason that name sounded familiar to Harry. Sometimes late at night he could remember riding around on a big shaggy black dog that he could associate with that name. **

"I did use to let you ride me." Sirius smiled. "As Padfoot."

"AN ILLEGAL ANIMAGUS!" Umbridge shouted in triumpth.

Everyone ignored her.

**For some reason, this meant that Harry could not return to England to visit Ron during the summer, so he had to stay in New York until the next school year. Which wouldn't start until a month into Jake's school year. So Harry would go to muggle school with Jake for a month until September. **

"It was kind of nice being semi-normal for a change." Harry said smiling.

**Harry's grandfather was very strange with his training methods for Jake. For instance, he would make him sweep his floor with his dragon tail. Or like today. **

"**No brush." Lao Shi said slapping Jake's hand away from the toilet brush as Harry walked by going to the kitchen for a glass of water as he'd been working on his Transfiguration essay for two hours and was a bit thirsty. "You must only use dragon _tongue._" He put out his own human tongue for emphasis. **

"That's unsanitary!" Lavender looked like she was going to vomit.

**Eww. Thought Harry as he spied closely. **

"**That essay better be at least half way done." Lao Shi called out making Harry eep and move on to his destination. He was getting more control over his dragon power with each passing day. "Ear of the dragon." He whispered as he got down the hall and a bruise colored dragon ear appeared in place of his right ear. **

"Cool!" The dragon enthusiast said eagerly again.

"**You must clean using a circular motion. First clockwise, then counter clockwise." He heard his grandfather say to his cousin who said his classic line "Aww man." With disdain in his tone.**

**Harry cringed. Especially since Fu had a bad stomach problem last night. **("Gross!" said many girls.) **He did not envy Jake's position now. He let the dragon ear vanish and got his water as he heard Jake groan "Ugh, nasty." **

A first year girl tossed her cookies.

**And heard the toilet water being shifted. His grandfather ruffled his hair that could not be tamed not even by Aunt Susan no matter what she tried affectionately as he passed giving him a knowing smile as if he read his mind. "Nothing wrong with a bit of old school training." He said as he got a box of saltines and turned on his radio as Harry went back to his room to finish his essay about Switching Spells. **

Harry smiled at his grandpa's simple pleasures.

"**Ah, my servant." A deep voiced, two story tall dragon said. "You have new information for me?" He asked the robed human form.**

"**Yes Master, your descendant has been found. And as fate would have it it seems..." His servant hesitated. "He is the biological Grandson of Lao Shi. He is the son of his youngest daughter and a pure blooded wizard from your bloodline named James Potter." **

"Chang." Harry growled. Cho frowned. Her family had disowned Her former distant aunt after discovering her betrayal of the Dragon Council and all the world's dragons.

"**Very interesting." The Dark Dragon said putting a claw to his chin. Though he inwardly cringed at the thought of his descendant being related to the only dragon whose ever faced him and lived.**

"**Monitor his development and give me monthly updates." He ordered. Meanwhile, he would eventually introduce himself to his descendant. The Boy Who Lived.**

"**Yes Master." The servant bowed and left the volcano lair of the Dark Dragon. . **

"I knew you where hiding something Potter!" El Sapo shrieked but once again, did not see that everyone was ignoring her.

**It was late afternoon. And Jake had just started flying the other day. Harry, their grandfather and Jake where on the roof. Harry was working on yet another essay, a particularly nasty one about acidic compounds and their uses in potions for his least favorite teacher, Professor Snape, and Fu was...being Fu. **

"**A dragon in training must be willing to obey his Master's every command." Lao Shi was saying in his dragon form as Harry scribbled on parchment on his knees using one of his grandfather's lap desks as a hard space to write on as Jake insisted he was "Totally about obeying." None of them noticed a girl and man in Huntsclan clothes a few rooftops away. Watching. Waiting. **

"The Huntsclan?" Hermione asked in shock. "But I thought they where wiped out centuries ago!"

"They just stopped going after wizards and witches."

**That night, Lao Shi took Jake on one of his first missions. Harry was tagging along to observe as he rode on the blue colored dragon's back. **

The same dragon enthusiast glared at Harry in envy.

"**The Council has gotten reports of Huntsclan activity for the past two nights in Central Park." Lao Shi said as they neared their destination. When they landed Harry got down before Lao Shi went back into human form. **

"**Yeah, see that?" Fu Dog said who had come on Jake's back. There where glowing foot prints. **

"**Glowing footprints? Odd." Harry said seeing them all over. **

"**What's the Huntsclan doing here?" Jake asked. **

"**Think. Central Park. Full Moon." Lao Shi supplied. **

"There's a herd of unicorns in Central Park." Harry elaborated for confused muggleborns.

**A light clicked on in Jake's head. "Their hunting unicorns!" **

"**Ding ding ding, give the kid a prize!" Fu Dog exclaimed. **

Muggleborn's and Half-Bloods giggled.

**Harry shuddered remembering the dead unicorn he had seen last year. **

"**Something wrong Harry?" Lao Shi asked his youngest grandson in concern. **

"**I've only seen a unicorn once. In the Forbidden Forest last year. It was dead." Harry explained. He never wanted to see a dead unicorn again. It was so beautiful, but so sad. **

Draco shivered. Harry had forgotten that Malfoy saw the dead unicorn too.

"**What could kill a unicorn?" Jake asked his grandfather in shock. **

"Only something Dark." Severus said darkly.

"**Something Dark." Lao Shi said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Understanding what he was talking about. He had talked with the boy over the past month about his first year at Hogwarts and everything he went through. ?t was a part of therapy that the school nurse suggested for him."The killer was after its blood. Unicorn blood is only used in the foulest of potions and spells Jake." **

**Jake nodded, feeling a little sick. **

"It was sickening. He was drinking right from its throat." Harry said darkly. That part he didn't tell his grandfather.

Several students looked like they where about to vomit.

**A few hundred yards away, the Huntsman was spying on a herd of glistening unicorns through a spy glass. "Unicorn Horns bring up a hefty sum on the magical black market." He said.**

"About two million galleons in wizard money. About five hundred million pounds in muggle money." Harry explained. Being a protector of magical creatures he had to learn these kinds of things.

"Wow." Said several students.

"**Excellent." His eyes narrowed through his skull helmet. **

"**Harry, hide." Lao Shi ordered his youngest grandson and Harry nodded as he hid behind a large tree trunk peeking slightly to watch. **

**Jake tried to use dragon fire on its own, but it didn't come out the right way. **(Several laughs rang through the Hall) **He ran over to the fountain. "Hot pants hot pants hot pants!" He kept shouting as he jumped into the fountain. **

"**Dragon!" The Huntsman said. "Come out. I know your there." **

"**Dragon up, dragon up, come on, dragon up." Jake pleaded as the huntsman was coming closer. **

**Harry puled out his wand, tempted to help his cousin but hid grandfather put an arm in front of him and shook his head. "He has to do this on his own." He whispered. **

El Sapo had a sickening look of glee on her face. If she caught Potter doing magic outside of school, she'd have his wand snapped in half for sure!

**Harry grudgingly put his wand away and soon enough, Jake appeared in his dragon form. And sent a burst of dragon fire at him which the Huntsman blocked with his staff. "Is that all you got?" Jake demanded before another maroon, masked suited huntsmember kicked Jake from behind. She had a long braid of blonde hair and wasn't wearing a dragon skull. **

"**How was that Huntsmaster?" She asked.**

"**Nicely done Huntsgirl." The Huntsman said in approval. "Your training has served you well." The girl leapt to kick at Jake again but Jake dodged. **

"There was an entire Academy." Harry explained and several students where severely scared. "There destroyed now though."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see." Harry said darkly.

"**Now what's a nice girl like you doing hunting unicorns?" Jake asked as he and the huntsgirl circled each other. **

**Huntsgirl punched, Jake dodged and punched back. Which the huntsgirl dodged in return. They repeated this little dance for a few moments before Huntsgirl grabbed Jake by the wrist and in one swift motion held his arm behind his back. "What's a nice guy like you doing in his boxers?" She mocked. **

Several students snickered.

**Jake looked down and saw that indeed, his transformation was only for his upper body. "Aww man." He groaned. **

The snickers turned to full blown laughs.

**The huntsgirl released Jake's arm and pushed him forward. **

"**Here's a golden opportunity to slay your first dragon." The Huntsman said tossing Huntsgirl his weapon. "Finish him!" **

**But before she could, a young, British accented voice shouted "Expelliarmus!" And the staff went flying out of her hand. And a line of fire separated her and Jake. A young human male with a mask like cloth over his face came running to stand in between her and Jake with an elder dragon and dog. **

"I have you now Potter!" Umbitch shouted hysterically. "You'll be expelled for sure!"

"Shut up you pompous, bloody vaginal belch!" Harry snapped. The twins snickered and Hermione slightly glared at him as did several girls. "Sorry." Harry said sincerely. "I didn't mean to insult women seeing as she isn't one."

The girls looked satisfied and paid attention to the story.

"**We have no quarrels with you wizard." The Huntsman warned. "Leave us be." **

"**Never." The young voice said defiantly holding his wand at the ready. **

**There is something odd about this boy. The Huntsman said sensing a dark aura about him. And not a dragon aura either. Something far more sinister. "This is not over." He declared as he grabbed his staff and the Huntsgirl before teleporting the two of them out of there. **

Harry looked confused. There wasn't anything exactly dark about being a Sentinel Dragon. What was he talking about?

Dumbledore looked at Harry curiously. He had had suspicions for a while now. Was it really possible?

"**Tough break kid." Fu said. **

"**Young one, you must learn that smack father-" **

"Smack Daddy." Answered a muggleborn.

"**Smack Daddy." Jake automatically corrected. **

Said student blinked.

"**Fine, whatever, the point is you need more training. Meet me on the roof after school." He ordered. **

**They headed home after that. With Harry on their grandfather's back again. **

"**But Jake, Grandpa said that-"**

"**Come on Harry, we're kids, we shouldn't have all this responsibility." Jake said "Come on." And he dragged his younger cousin with him and his friends to the skate park. Harry looked back to the area where their grandpa's shop was. He had been working on his summer homework a lot lately. So he decided to go with Jake and his two human friends Trixie and Spud.'**

"Murphy's Law." Hermione warned.

**Though he had to admit when Jake was late the other day by 3 seconds, Grandpa's reaction was rather humorous. **

"_**Your late." Their grandfather said to Jake as Harry got off of Jake's back. **_

"_**By three seconds!" Jake protested. **_

"_**Three seconds or three hours?" Lao Shi snapped back. "LATE IS LATE!" And he made him do more chores in his dragon form as "Old School Training." **_

If he weren't a filthy half breed Umbitch would have approved.

**Meanwhile, Lao Shi was on the roof of his apartment/shop waiting for his grandsons. "Their an hour late. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." **

"**That's what ya get when you eat at a place called The Chuck Wagon." Fu said rubbing his belly. "Later pops, nature calls." The SharPei said heading for the door of the rooftop bathroom. **

Several students looked sick.

"**Jake, Harry, where are you two? Something must be wrong." The old dragon said looking at his watch again. **

**No sooner had he finished that thought when a flash of green light blinded him. "How right you are dragon, so we meet again." Huntsmaster said as he and the Huntsgirl appeared. Huntsgirl flipped acrobatically and got behind the elder dragon in preparation for battle. **

"**It is always an honor to defeat you." Lao Shi said transforming into his dragon form. **

"Go old dragon!" The dragon enthusiast shouted eagerly and his dorm mates shook their heads.

**Lao Shi fired rapid fireballs at the Huntsmaster that the human deflected by spinning his strange staff. Then the Huntsgirl attacked Lao Shi in order to get him to go for her. After some maneuvering, his dragon body got tied in a knot. The Huntsman then threw a net over the old dragon. **

"**Ai ya! Sphinx hair!" Lao Shi said as he transformed back into human form. **

Umbitch made a mental note. Filthy Half Breed Dragons are weakened by Sphinx Hair.

"**There's no use struggling dragon." The Huntsmaster said. "That net is made up of nothing but pure sphinx hair." He smiled under his skull at the struggling old man. "One Dragon down, two to go." **

**After peeking from the door, Fu realized he was in danger and quickly closed it. Not realizing that Huntsgirl heard him. **

"**Ok, all I gotta do is keep quiet and they'll never know I'm here." **

"**Who's in there?" Huntsgirl demanded from the door banging. "Come out!" **

"**I've gotta stop talking to myself." Fu scolded himself as he slapped his own face. Having only one option left, he climbed into the toilet bowl, and pulled the flush. He was soon flushed down into the sewers below, a feat not gained normally, but Fu was a magical bred canine. **

"Eww!" Said several first year girls.

**Jake was living it up at the skate park, Harry was worried about their grandfather, and Fu dog was dragging his fuzzy butt through sewage. **

"Eww!" The girls said again.

"**This is just great, I'm down in the sewer with the sewer stench, no cell service." He pulled out his cell phone which had no bars. "Lassie always made this thing look so easy." **

"**Who dares enter the lair of the one eyed sewer troll?" A voice said from the dark with one red eye looking down at him. **

"**Hey look I don't want any-Stan? Is that you?" **

"**Fu! Hey, its been a while, its been what? Two, three hundred years? What brings you down here?" A hairy troll asked as he came out of the darkness of the sewer. **

"**Big trouble Stan, I don't suppose you know a way to the closes skate park do ya?" The Sharpay asked. **

"I didn't know there where intelligent trolls." Ron blinked.

"**Sure, I know a shortcut under the zoo." Stan said eagerly putting the dog on his shoulder. **

"**Ugh, more sewers." Fu complained as he hoped that the park was the one the kids where at. **

**As Jake was skating in a half pipe a man hole opened up and Fu climbed out. Harry saw and joined them in a heartbeat. **

"**Kid, where were ya?" Fu asked as he shook the sewer water out of his fur. **

"**Listen, if Gramps thinks I'm gonna spend my free time cleaning his apartment he-" **

"In retrospect it did seem like Grandpa was just using Jake to clean the apartment." Harry spoke up.

"**You don't understand kid. You and Harry left me and Gramps completely exposed on the roof waiting for you guys when the Huntsman came. **

**Harry was suddenly fuming. Damn that Huntsguy! **

"Damn that Huntsguy?" Ron asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"I was twelve!" Harry defended his past self's thoughts.

"**The Huntsman?" Where's Gramps?" Jake asked seriously, grabbing the dog. **

**:"Long story short, it ain't looking good for the old man. We gotta get help" **

"**No, I've gotta do this." Jake said looking to Harry who had his cloth mask around his face again and grabbing his wand from his robes who nodded with narrowed eyes. **

"Never mess with our grandpa. Or we'll get ya." Harry said with a scary grin.

"**Me too." **

"**No offense kids, but you have trouble going full dragon on cue, and you don't even have your powers yet." Fu said. **

"**Oh yeah, watch this." Jake said going full dragon. "How ya like that?" **

"**Ok kid, let's fly." Fu said as he and Harry got on his back. "You can fly can't ya?" He asked. **

"**I'll try." Jake smirked and Harry grinned under his cloth. Fu paled as they took off. **

**On the roof, Lao Shi was still struggling under the net of sphinx hair. The Huntsman interrogating him about Jake. "I'll ask you one last time old man, where is the American Dragon?" The Huntsmaster asked. **

"**Right under your noses." Jake said hovering around the roof. **

**The Huntsmaster grabbed one of the staffs they brought but the Huntsgirl stepped in front of him. "Let me Master, I have unfinished business with this dragon." She glared at Jake as the dog and boy wizard hopped off and Harry glared at the Huntsman. **

"**Very well Huntsgirl, I have unfinished business of my own." Huntsmaster said. As he grabbed the second staff and He and Harry faced off as Harry held his wand at the ready. **

"**EN guard!" Harry shouted and fired a spell at Huntsman who deflected it and shot a green energy blast from his staff at Harry's feet. He jumped it and sent a Jelly Leg's Jinx at him but he too dodged that. **

"I was so naïve back then." Harry said with a shock as he saw how babyish those jinxes he threw at the Huntsman wher.

"**Your only just beginning to learn magic boy." Huntsmaster sneered at the young boy wizard. "You can't do any real damage to me." **

"**Maybe not." Harry said. Taking Ron's advice from the previous year. "But I CAN do this. Expelliarmus!" He disarmed the Huntsmaster using the same Disarming Charm that he used the other night and when the Huntsmaster was momentarily shocked he ran up to him and WHAM! Socked him right in the nose under his dragon skull. **

"Hey! You took my advice!" Ron said.

"What advice Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked pausing for a second.

"Ergh...Malfoy challenged Harry to a duel in first year." Ron said giving McGonagall all she needed to know.

"**Ugh, you vile, dragon spawn!" The Huntsmaster shouted. "Huntsgirl! Enough." He ordered as Jake's misguided fireball blew up the water holder's leg forcing it to break and the holder to break from the pressure flooding the rooftop with water and washing Jake away. "End it. Now." Huntsgirl nodded and threw another Sphinx Hair net at Jake as Huntsmaster tried to subdue Harry. **

"**Young one! Clean toilet!" Lao Shi ordered from under the net as Harry tried to lift the net using his hands but found it to be very heavy. **

**Jake remembered his Grandfather's instructions and stuck out his tongue. First clockwise, then counterclockwise. He hurled the sphinx hair net back at the Hunts duo as they where closing in on Harry who held his phoenix feather wand at the ready. **

"Wow." The enthusiast said in awe.

"Guess there was something to that after all." Hermione said as she thought is had been disgusting.

**The net pinned them to the wall of the rooftop bathroom and they struggled. Harry finally got Lao Shi free by using the Levitation Charm after realizing he would not be able to lift it due to himself being a dragon as well. Lao Shi transformed back into dragon form with a battle cry as the Hunts duo got free. **

"**You win this round, but we'll be back dragons." The Huntsmaster promised as he grabbed Huntsgirl's staff and they teleported away. **

"**And I'll be ready." Jake promised the spot where Thorn had vanished. **

"**Well done young ones." Lao Shi said with pride as Harry took off his cloth mask. "Buit a word to wise Jake, never flirt with a mortal enemy. Trust grandpa, he's been there." He looked disgusted with himself. **

"Eww." Several girls said.

**Harry giggled imagining his grandfather flirting with an enemy. **

"**Even an enemy that fine?" Jake asked. **

"**There will be many more battles that you can't afford distraction from." Lao Shi said. "We'll pick up training right after school." **

"**I'll be ther, I'm sorry I doubted you." Jake apologized sincerely. **

"**Apology accepted. Now come on, let's grab some dinner." The elder dragon said as the four went inside for the evening. **

"You have an exciting life don't you?" Luna asked dreamily.

"I do indeed Luna. I do indeed." Harry said fondly.

"I'll read next." Professor Flitwick said eagerly accepting the exciting story of Harry's life. "Chapter 4: Act 4 Scene 15."

**To Be Continued...**

**This is fun ^^**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6: Act 4 Scene 15." **Professor Flitwick read. BOOM! Remus Lupin and Amelia Bones. And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill and Charlie Weasley. All walked through the oak doors leading into the hall. Professor Lupin was greeted warmly by the majority of the student population and Amelia was greeted by her niece Susan and the staff. Flitwick continued to read.

"Of what?" Fred asked.

"Anthony and Cleopatra." Harry groaned.

**Harry had gotten used to his new life in the following week. At times he would, under his grandfather's instructions, try to make Jake's training a bit more difficult. Either by adding messes, or by simply shouting orders from his back. He also went on missions with them. Such as the one they where currently on, trying to grab an Egyptian Scarab Beetle before the Huntsman and Huntsgirl did. **

"Oh I hate you so much right now Harry." Bill said.

"Why?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I practically LIVE in Egypt and I've NEVER seen a Scarab Beetle. Their really rare and valuable. If I was to find one my bosses would most definitely want me to bring it back to Gringotts."

"Do they know what it's special power is?" Harry asked.

"I don't think it has any special powers. Its just a golden beetle." Charlie interrupted.

Harry snorted. Releasing a bit of smoke from his nose. "You'll see." He said.

**For some reason, Jake didn't like the Huntsgirl as much anymore. But Harry did. This did not distract him however as he caught the Scarab in his hand.**

"**Got it!" Harry shouted before being knocked into by Jake and Fu. "Hey!" It was knocked out of his hand and scurried away out of site. **

"It was like holding on to a bar of rather slippery soap." Harry said.

"Don't drop it." Fred smirked.

"Get your head out of the gutter." Ginny smacked Fred's head.

"**Where is it?" The Huntsman demanded. **

"**There!" Jake shouted as he spotted the beetle trying to get away by scurrying onto a the ship's rope (They where at the docks.) He and Huntsgirl tried to make a grab for it but it kept slipped out of their hands again. **

**Huntsman tried to blast it up into the air but was tackled by Lao Shi in dragon form. **

"**UGH! We don't have time for this!" The Huntsman snarled. "Huntsgirl! Enough playing around!" **

"**Yes Huntsmaster!" Huntsgirl said and got into a stance as Harry held his wand at the ready. They circled each other as everyone else looked for the scarab. She threw a punch and Harry dodged and sent a Tickling Hex at her. She burst into giggles. **

"MORE ILLEGAL MAGIC!" Umbridge shouted with glee.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" Harry snapped. "As long as its on United States soil it is not illegal!"

"You lie Mr. Potter!" She retorted.

"He's right Dolores." Madame Bones said. Irritated with the Undersecretary. "The United States laws on underage magic allow minors to use magic during the summer. There's nothing you can do so shut up."

Umbridge glared at Harry.

"**T-t-t-take it off dragon boy!" She said through laughs and glares. "Now!" She burst into giggles again. **

"**Make me!" Harry snapped back. Jumping a poorly aimed kick. **

"I never did figure out how she managed to fight in that condition." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. They chuckled knowing SHE meant Rose.

"**Gotcha!" Fu said as he slipped the beetle into a glass jar. **

"**Come, we must get the scarab out of here." Lao Shi said to the younger dragon. "Harry!" He shouted to his youngest grandson and Harry muttered a quick "Finite." and as the Huntsgirl caught her breath. Harry ran as he dodged green blasts and held on to his grandfather's back as he and Jake flew into the air. **

"**This isn't over dragons!" Huntsmaster roared into the sky as they flew away with Fu holding the Scarab. **

"I shall return." Fred said dramatically.

**Unseen to all, three once dead flowers growing up from below the dock came into full bloom. Under the full moonlight. **

"Holy mother of-" Bill said.

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"It brings dead things back to life in the light of a full moon." Harry elaborated for the confused looks in the Great Hall.

**The next morning at school Jake, Harry and Jake's friends where in the computer lab during mid morning break. **

"**So your saying this little bug can bring junk to life?" Trixie asked in a whisper as the black girl stared at the glowing beetle. **

"**That's what grandpa says." Harry nodded as Spud read a book while Trixie was researching stuff for Rotwood's latest paper on pixies. Rotwood was a nutcase who had a bad case of tenure. **

Harry snorted again. "Understatement. Rotwoods freakin' daffy." 

"Daffy?" A confused pureblood asked.

"Muggle slang for crazy." Hermione explained.

"**Maybe you should wave it over Spud's head and wake up some brain cells." She suggested as she raised an eyebrow at their slightly slow, but intelligent friend. **

"**Good luck, those little guys are heavy sleepers." Spud said knocking his head against the armchair he was upside down on. **

"I think I like Spud." Fred smiled.

"You, Lee, George and Spud would get along swimmingly." Harry said with a fond smile.

**Just then, Rose walked in. Harry's eyes where filled with little hearts and in his eyes, Rose was moving in slow motion in glowing. Her long blonde hair flowing in the gentle breeze in his mind. **

"Aww, his first crush." Sirius teased Harry in a whisper to Remus. "We should have been there to take pictures."

"I'd have burned them at the stake with dragon fire." Harry snapped. "Then taken revenge on you." He glared.

"**Yo Jakey, check out lover boy." Trixie whispered in an amused tone as she looked up from the computer. **

"**I know, his first crush." Jake said back. "I'm so proud." He faked crying. **

"**I've got this under control." Harry said as he calmed himself down and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead near his lightning bolt scar with a napkin from the cafeteria. "Watch and learn." **

**He walked over to Rose who was reading a magazine from the magazine rack and nervously began. **

"**Uh, Rose hi." Harry said nervously to the slightly older girl. "I haven't danced with you since the talk...I mean haven't talked with you since the chance...I mean..." He fumbled over his first words her since their disastrous dance where Jake had brought a Nix by mistake. **

"A NIX?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Everyone was fine." Harry reassured his bookworm friend.

"He's babbling." Remus said to Sirius with a smirk.

"James did that with Lils." Sirius smiled back.

"**All I'm learning is that his English is whack." Trixie muttered as she shook her head. **

"**Its cool Harry, its nice to see you to." Rose smiled. **

"**Cleopatra!" The drama teacher called walking into the library. "Rehearsal in five!"**

"**Did Miss Jenkins just call you Cleopatra?" Harry asked in confusion.**

"**Yeah, the drama club is doing Anthony and Cleopatra this year." Rose answered the younger boy. **

"Is it a play?" A pureblood asked.

"Yes. Its about two lovers who are natural enemies. And have to choose between love and responsibility to their kingdoms." Hermione explained.

"**And Rose is my Queen of the Nile." The black teacher now known as Miss Jenkins said. "Now sugar, the curtain calls!" **

"How can a curtain call?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Muggle Theater saying." Harry explained.

"**Sorry Harry, I'll see you soon." Rose said. **

"**Soon? Oh no, for the next week you must breath, eat, drink and study Cleopatra." Miss Jenkins dramatically said. "Now come, we must find you an Anthony." The teacher said as she wisked Rose away. **

"**Anthony huh? As in Cleopatra's main squeeze." Harry said deep in thought.**

"Oh, I see where this is going." Malfoy smirked. "How sneaky Potter."

"One of my more brilliant ideas." Harry said proudly.

"**Oh no no no, don't tell me your thinking of trying out for Anthony just to get in Rose's grill." Trixie said. **

**And Harry went into a fantasy about him and Rose in costume. **

"**HARRY! Did you just hear anything I just said?" Lao Shi asked his youngest grandson. **

"**Uh, sure, you where saying an ancient Chinese proverb that would teach me and Jake a valuable lesson?" He asked. **

"Ancient Chinese Proverb?" Lee asked curiously.

"He does that a lot." Harry shrugged.

"**Gramps was saying you and Jake need to protect the beetle, and we'll try to figure a way to get it back to Egypt." Fu said as Lao Shi sat the jar containing the glowing insect on the coffee table.**

"You could have just owled me." Bill said.

"Yes but I didn't exactly know you did I? And didn't you just say you'dve taken it back to Gringotts?"

"Not anymore now that I know how special the Scarab really is. I'll be explaining this to my bosses later." 

"**Uh, yeah sure." Harry said turning to his lines. "Anyone know what aperture means? **

**The Huntsmaster was furious that the dragons had gotten away with their bounty yet again. "Blast the American Dragon and that Wizard boy!" He shouted in rage. **

"**For all we know they've already sent the scarab back to Egypt." Rose said as she took off her Huntsgirl mask. "We should just give up and-" She was cut off. **

"ROSE IS THE HUNTSGIRL?" A muggleborn asked in shock.

"Not anymore. The Huntsclan is gone and I made it so they had never taken Rose from her family."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see." Harry said.

"**Give up?" The Huntsmaster yelled. "Those dragons need to be slain! It is your calling as it is mine!" The Huntsmaster said revealing his own dragon birthmark on his hand. "As it is theirs!" He said motioning to a row of statues of former Huntsclan members. **

"**I understand Huntsmaster." Rose said. Looking down at her own birthmark. "But what's so important about this one Egyptian bug?" **

"**For generations the Huntsclan has hunted magical creatures." The Huntsman said leading Rose away from the room to some secret underground passageway. "And for generations, dragons have stood in their way." **

"Your welcome." Harry said to the Great Hall as Huntsclan members had hunted wizards and witches too.

Umbridge glared. "Wizards and Witches can take care of ourselves you filthy, interfering Half Breed!"

The Hall gasped.

"Silencio Permada!" Harry shouted and he removed her voice until he deemed fit to give it back to her.

Umbridge started to scream, but not sound came out of her mouth. She pointed her wand at her throat and tried to cast a silent Finete but failed to give herself her voice back.

"Permanent Silencing Charm." Harry explained with a smirk. "Until you can be civil I won't be giving you your voice back. Madame Umbridge."

Umbridge fumed. Her face visibly going crimson. TAKE IT OFF THIS INSTANT YOU FILTHY HALF BREED! She mouthed.

"Make me you overgrown toadstool!" Harry said while sticking out his tongue.

"**The two came to a stop in front of a door with two Hunts staffs crossing and a stylish H under them. The door then slid down leading to a tomb. **

"**But no more." The Huntsman said with a smirk. **

**The tomb had a large ceiling two or three stories high, each adorned with coffins of past Huntsclan members. **

"Oh my god." Bill said in realization.

"**Once we have the scarab, we can use its life giving power to revive passed clan members and wipe out all dragons once and for all!" Huntsmaster declared with an evil laugh. **

"Its a group made up entirely of Adolf Hitlers who want to commit magical genocide." A Jewish student said thoughtfully.

"Pretty much. Their all insane." Harry agreed with the analogy. "Not Rose though. We saved her."

"How?"

"You'll see." Was all Harry said yet again.

**Harry managed to get the part. Mostly because the only ones who tried out where god awful. "Hello Cleopatra." Harry smiled at Rose the next day. **

"**This is great Harry!" Rose said excitedly. "I can't wait to start rehearsing!" **

**My thoughts exactly. Harry thought with a smile. "Me neither, how about some one on one rehearsing at your place?" He suggested to the blonde girl. **

"**Actually...my place isn't such a good idea. How about your place?" Rose asked. **

"**Uh...sure." Harry said less than thrilled about the idea. **

**They decided to do some rehearsing after school. It was a good day cause his grandfather was out that afternoon at the Magis Bizarre getting some supplies. Fu was in a chair acting like a normal dog with his eyes on the TV set and all Harry had to do was switch the shop sign from open to closed. **

"How do you keep up the lease Grandpa?" Harry wondered.

"**Welcome to my home." Harry greeted Rose as she came in just as he switched the sign. **

"**Nice little shop." Rose said eying the different electronics for sale. **

"**Its my grandpa's." Harry said. "I live in the apartment upstairs with him." **

Hermione and Ron smiled. It was nice that he had a place other than Hogwarts to call home.

"**What about your parents?" Rose asked. **

"**They...died when I was a year old. In a car crash." Harry said. He couldn't very tell Rose that his witch and wizard parents where killed by the darkest wizard in centuries. "I used to live with people who I thought where my aunt and uncle, but it turned out my mom was adopted by my alleged aunt's family. Someone found out my grandfather was alive here in New York and well, here we are." Harry finished motioning to the shop. "I go back to my boarding school next month." **

"Very convincing story Mr. Potter." Snape said in, much to Harry's shock, approval.

"Thank you sir?" Harry said unsure of himself.

"**Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot your leaving us soon." Rose said sadly. **

"**It was grandpa's idea really. He figured I'd be bored to death just watching the shop all day so he had me tested and I got put in your year academics wise." Harry finished as they walked up the stairs to the apartment. **

Why is he not in Ravenclaw then? Several Ravenclaws wondered.

"**Where is your school?" Rose asked. **

"Uh oh." A First Year mischief maker said. It was always handy to have a story prepared.

"**Uh..." Harry said nervously. Where was Hogwarts?" **

"**Scotland." Harry said. "My name had been down for it since I was born." He heard the TV meaning Fu was awake. "Uh, my room's less of a distraction." He suggested. "Wait here for a minute." He said running upstairs to quickly hide his magic stuff. Acting quickly he shoved his books and parchment under his bed and hid his essays in his drawers. After a quick inspection he deemed it fit for display and called Rose to come up. **

"**Nice colors." Rose said. Harry's room was decorated with the Gryffindor colors of red and gold.**

Gryffindor's cheered. 

"**Yeah. My dorm's colors." Harry said. "Each dorm picks out a set of colors to represent their class at sport events and stuff. My dorm's is red and gold." **

"**How many dorms are at your school?" Rose asked. **

"**Four." Harry said. "Their colors are Green and Silver, Canary Yellow and Midnight Blue, and Bronze and normal Blue." **

"**Interesting." Rose said sitting down on his Red/Gold checkered comforter and looking around at Harry's Chinese Calendar with the twelve animals of the zodiac and posters of muggle bands he found he liked like Linkin Park and such. They quickly filed through the dialogue for a quick change of subject. **

Muggleborn and Half-Blood fans of said band grinned.

"**So Anthony and Cleopatra are natural enemies forced to choose between love and responsibility to their causes." Rose explained to the younger boy. **

"**Love and responsibility." Harry thought. He seemed to be targeted by Voldemort. Could he choose between love and responsibility? "I think I get it."**

"**I think we should skip to Act 4 Scene 15." Rose decided. **

"**Y-you mean the kiss scene? Here? Now?" Harry babbled nervously, unsure about the whole thing. **

"**Yeah, its the emotional center of the play." Rose explained thinking his nervousness was cute. "Is that okay?" **

"**Uh, yeah sure. I'm okay with that." Harry said though his stomach was doing backflips and all sorts of acrobatics. "I can do the kiss scene." He added stupidly. **

Malfoy and other Slytherin's snickered.

"**Its not just a kiss Harry." Rose started. "Its what the kiss represents. It shows the intense the connection between them It doesn't just happen. It happens because they're ready to fully surrender themselves to one another." She smiled at the nervous boy. "So are you ready?" **

"**Uh...uh..." Harry gulped, "Sure. I'm totally ready for Act 4 Scent 15. But my mouth is a little dry. I need a glass of water." **

**Harry went downstairs to the kitchen muttering "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." under his breath unknowingly followed by Rose. **

"James did that too." Sirius said fondly.

"**You know, I could use a glass of water too." Rose said. **

"**Sure." Harry said coming over to her with two glasses. But, being nervous was causing him to be clumsy. And he tripped. Which set off a chain reaction. Some water spilled which made him slip. Causing a mouse trap to be set off which flung a piece of cheese into his grandfather's bedroom knocking off the jar holding the beetle's breaking the jar and freeing it. **

"Murphy's Law hates me." Harry groaned.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Anything that can go wrong-" Hermione started.

"Will go wrong." Harry finished.

**At the sound of the crash Harry put the glasses on the table and told Rose he'd be right back. He entered the room to see the beetle trying to make a break for it. He dove under the bed for it but he couldn't get far enough under as the beetle kept going. Harry leapt over the bed to cut it off but the beetle made it to the other side before he did and made its way into the hallway. The young wizard/dragon rushed out into the hall only to have the beetle disappear into a crack in the floor. **

"At least you tried to catch it." Hermione said cheerfully.

"**Oh crap." Harry said. "I'm so dead." **

"**What do you mean you lost the beetle?" Lao Shi asked Harry angrily. **

"Oi! It was an accident!" Sirius protested the old man shouting at his godson.

"Sirius, he's my grandfather. He's not Vernon Dursley. He only shouts when Jake or I screw something up." Harry said.

"**I don't know." Harry said honestly. "I was rehearsing lines with Rose and there was water and slipping and a mousetrap was set off-" **

"**Lines? What lines?" Fu asked. **

"**For the school play. I'm Anthony and she's Cleopatra." Harry said sheepishly. **

"**Harry, your responsibility as the future European Dragon is to protect magical creatures" The old man said calmly, then yelled, "NOT TO FLIRT WITH SCHOOL GIRLS!" **

"Why does it have to be you?" Sirius asked. "Don't they realize you have enough pressure?"

"The Council? Nah, what they say goes. So it has been for centuries, so it will be for centuries to come."

"**Guess he'd rather I'd flirt with the Huntsgirl." Harry muttered. **

Ron and Hermione smiled. Harry was overly polite to everyone last year. Since first year he was more like a kid than first year.

"**Yeah, just what where ya thinking?" Fu demanded before adding quietly "Act 4 scene 15 huh? Woohoo!" **

"Now I'm sure your related somehow." Remus said with amusement.

"Hey!" Sirius said in a hurt tone.

"Well, Fu IS over six hundred years old." Harry said thoughtfully. "And a bit of a womanizer. For all we know you could be one of his descendants."

Sirius pouted.

"**I'll find the beetle grandpa." Harry said. "I promise." **

**Lao Shi sighed and moved into the back room. Harry frowned. He hated it when his grandfather was disappointed. It was like when Professor Dumbledore was disappointed, only a thousand times worse.**

Students who had gotten in that much trouble with Dumbledore nodded knowing how that felt.

"Now I know your weakness. When you do something stupid again, I'll write to your grandfather." Hermione teased

"Low blow Hermione." Ron muttered. "Below the belt."

**The next morning at school, Harry was approached by a number of boys about kissing with Rose. **

"**Sorry, we haven't gotten to Act 4 Scene 15 yet." Harry said. "We're preparing for it emotionally by rehearsing the entire play before it first. Besides. I wouldn't kiss and tell." **

"Smooth." Fred laughed

"Very Smooth." George snickered.

"All hail the Smoothness King!" The twins said together only to get a small fireball blown at them singing their eyebrows off.

"Care to try that again?" He asked the eyebrowless wonders.

The twins hugged each other and shook their heads no.

**He teased and walked away. He spotted Rose at her locker. "Listen Rose...about last night I-" **

"**I'm sorry Harry, its just act 4 scene 15 is such a passionate part of the play. I just really want to get it right. Sorry if I freaked you out." Rose said grabbing some books. **

"**I was a little bit." Harry admitted. "I haven't had that much experience with girls before. No one wanted to talk to me in Primary School. They where all chased away by my cousin, I mean who I thought was my cousin. The family I lived with didn't like me very much." **

"What. Happened?" Hermione demanded with sparks flaring from her eyes slightly.

Harry was suddenly very interested in his dragon claws.

**Rose felt bad for the younger boy. She knew how it felt to be an outcast because in Elementary School all the girls ostracized her for her athletic abilities due to her Huntsclan training. "That's okay, I shouldn't have pushed you into a scene you weren't comfortable with yet. How about we pick up rehearsals tonight?"**

"**Sure." Harry said. "How about your place?" **

"**My place?" Rose asked nervously. "Uh, sure. I guess we could." **

"Oooh, enemy territory." Colin said excitedly.

"Just like Anthony and Cleopatra!" Another muggleborn said excitedly while many purebloods who had never seen the play look at her curiously.

"In one part of the play Anthony visits Cleopatra in Egypt which is enemy territory for him at the time." She explained.

"**Great, your place it is." Harry said eagerly, not noticing Rose's uneasiness. And not seeing the beetle that had snuck into his jeans the previous night and slipped into an unused area of his backpack. **

"It was in my bloody jeans the whole damn time?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"**This place is sweet!" Harry said after school. "Its almost as big as my school!" **

"Was it really?" Professor Dumbledore asked with interest.

"Yeah, it was like a fortress more than a castle though." Harry explained.

"**Yeah, I live here with my uncle. Its kinda like his castle. How big is your school?" She asked. **

"**Its like a castle too. It was built hundreds of years ago." He said making up a story. **

"**Must be great going to such a historic school." Rose said getting out her script. **

**Sure is. Harry thought. He missed Hogwarts and all its secret passages, ghosts, paintings that moved and And the classes and teachers (Though perhaps not Snape, the Potions Master.) Harry spent some time reading his lines when Rose went into the kitchen. After a while she came back out with two red juice filled glasses. "I made us some punch." She said and gave Harry a glass. **

**The beetle for some unknown reason, left Harry's backpack. **

"Oh just bloody perfect. Thank god Gramps isn't hearing this." Harry said.

"I beg to differ." An elderly voice said from the doors.

"Grandpa." Harry said in shock as the Chinese man strolled leisurely up to the Gryffindor Table.

"Mr. Luang." Albus greeted his old comrade. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Again."

"You have been here before Mr. Luang?" Madame Bones asked curiously.

"Yes, in my grandson's second year after the Dementor Incident on the Quidditch pitch." Lao Shi explained as he sat next to Harry making Ginny scoot over.

**They rehearsed lines for a while and finally came to Act 4. **

"**So in this part of the play Anthony visits Cleopatra in Egypt when it is enemy territory for him." Rose explained. **

"**All right, so let's try Act 4 Scene 15." Harry suggested. **

"**Are you sure your ready?" Rose teased the younger boy. **

"**Sure I'm sure, I mean, I wasn't sure before but now I'm totally sure." Harry babbled nervously. **

**He babbles when he's nervous. Rose noticed. "Okay." Rose said with a small giggle. "If your sure." **

"Just like his father." Remus said again.

"What was my daughter's husband like?" Lao Shi asked curiously.

"We'll tell you stories over tea later if you'd like Mr. Luang." Sirius offered his godson's grandfather.

"Good luck getting him to call dad anything other than "Daughter's Husband" though." Harry poked fun at his grandfather. "He still calls Uncle Johnathan "Daughter's Husband and they've been married almost twenty years. "

Lao Shi smacked the back of Harry's head.

**Harry was sweating thinking in his mind to stay cool over and over when a load of banging on the door freaked them both out. **

"**My uncle's home early!" Rose panicked. "You've got to hide!" She said throwing Harry under the table. **

"**Why was the door locked in six places? Is someone here?" The older man demanded. **

**Harry lifted the table cloth to see what was happening, but saw the beetle scurrying away. He reached out to grab it but got his hand stepped on by Rose's uncled and he snuffled out a cry of pain by putting his hand to his mouth. **

"**No one, just can't be too careful." Rose said to her uncle. **

"**I have a plan to carry out with our mission. Follow me. " The man said before leaving the living room. **

**Harry made to grab the beetle again but before he could Rose grabbed him and threw him and his backpack out of the door. **

"**Sorry call you later bye." Rose said quickly as she relocked the door. **

"**Aww man." Harry moaned in despair taking a leaf out of his cousins book. **

"I wonder if its inherited?" Harry asked outloud.

**The Huntsmaster on the other side of the door put his dragon skull helmet on in a Darth Vaderish way. **

"**So what's the plan?" Rose asked. **

"**We don't know the American Dragon's true identity or the wizard boy's, but we know the Dragon Master's." Huntsmaster said pulling up a rotating hologram of Lao Shi. "He is the key to finding the scarab beetle. " He said as the beetle crawled into Rose's own backpack. **

**The next morning, Saturday, Jake had come over for dragon training and was performing come kind of balancing routine while Harry was explaining his theory of why they can't do the scene. **

"**Its like someone upstairs does not want this scene to happen." Harry said to his cousin as he stood on one hand while Jake held him up with his own dragon paws. **

"Wow." Hermione said. "I had no idea you where that athletic."

"**Its too freaky. This CAN'T be coincidence." **

"**Maybe you two just haven't found the right setting to rehearse the scene yet." Fu said also being balance on Jake. "That's it kid. Concentration and Balance are two key parts of being a dragon."**

"Interesting theory Harry." His grandfather said. Thinking of the prophecy about a huntsclan girl and hybrid dragon/wizard bringing an end to the darkest wizard in history. Perhaps they weren't supposed to get together yet.

"The Nargles must be infesting your apartment." Luna said dreamily.

"Is she an Oracle?" Lao Shi asked his grandson curiously.

"I think so.." Harry said. "At least part Oracle. She sometimes has visions. The blood might be diluted a few generations though."

**Suddenly Rose knocked on the shop door. "Knock knock." Rose said before All three tumbled to the floor and Jake quickly transformed back into human form. **

"**Jake?" Rose asked in confusion.**

"**Jake comes on Saturdays to watch the shop in the morning while I do summer homework and Grandpa goes over the books for the week." Harry quickly made up an explanation as it was almost eleven thirty. "We just tripped over Fu Dog." He said as Fu gave a disgruntled "Bark." And shook his body before going into the back room. **

"You think quickly on your feet." Lao Shi complimented his grandson in an impressed tone.

"Yeah, when there's a great need to." Harry said.

"**I wanted to apologize for last night Harry." Rose said. "You see my uncle is really strict."**

"**Harry! Jake! If that's a customer tell them electronics are like bikinis! All sales are final!" Lao Shi called from the back and Harry gave a nervous laugh. **

Several students laughed. Those purebloods that didn't know what a bikini was and wanted to know asked their neighbor or closest student who did.

"**Yeah, gramps can be that way too." Harry chuckled. **

"**I guess we gotta find a new place to rehearse." Rose said. **

"**But where?" Harry said. **

**Jake thought for a minute. "I got an idea." **

"More problems." Lao Shi sighed.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Jake's plans are like mine. They don't always go well." Harry laughed.

**Jakes plan was to use Trixie's apartment while everyone was out. Well...almost everyone. **

"One of Jake's better plans." Lao Shi said, clearly impressed.

"**See ya grandma, me and Spud, we out." Trixie called upstairs to her grandmother. **

"**Take a coat and bring back a carton of milk!" The elderly woman called back. **

Muggleborn children giggled. Their grandmother's where always telling them to take a coat even if it was ninety degrees out.

"**Guess we're finally alone." Harry said to rose when a coughing fit came from upstairs making them both grimace. "Sort of." **

"**I think I know why we're having so much trouble with this part." Rose said. **

"**Trouble? What trouble?" Harry asked. **

"**Anthony and Cleopatra have been through so much together and we haven't." Rose went on when the scarab beetle crawled out of her backpack and out the window. **

"Wanna bet?" Harry asked with a smile.

"**Oh no." Both said at the same time. **

"**I've got to go to the bathroom." Harry said suddenly. '**

"**Good. I need some air." **

**Harry swung himself up to the roof which thankfully wasn't too far up from the upstairs bathroom and Rose became Huntsgirl once they where both out of sight of each other. Both came out after the beetle. **

"Rose is the Huntsgirl?"

"**Wizard boy. Let's make this quick." **

"**Fine by me." Harry said putting his palms up in a fighting stance. He sent a Stinging Hex at her and an angry red mark dug through her cloths and stung her skin. He saw the beetle and bent down to pick it up but Huntsgirl punched him in the gut. Harry threw her from behind onto the ground. **

"**Will you kids keep the TV volume down?" They heard Trixie's grandma ask. "That Kung Fu movie sounds like its coming through the roof!" **

Everyone laughed this time (Sans El Sapo). Even Lao Shi and Snape chuckled.

**They fought for a while, and the beetle went down a gutter. **

"**Where'd it go?" Both said. "I so don't have time for this!" **

**Both went back inside quickly turning back into their normal selves. **

"**Do you mind if we take another five? I have to use the bathroom." Rose asked. **

"**Good. I need some air." Harry said as the younger boy went out where she came in. **

**Both went back onto the roof and fought. Only to be knocked back when the beetle crawled out of the gutter. Harry made to grab it but the Huntsman appeared and snatched it away. **

"**Ha! Finally my Huntsclan army can be reborn!" Huntsman said as the Huntsgirl rushed to his side and they teleported away with his staff's strange power. **

Hermione gasped as she realized what the Huntsman was going to do.

"**Oh crap." Harry muttered taking off his facial mask. **

Lao Shi smacked the backside of Harry's head.

"Ow! What was that for grandpa?" Harry asked.

"You shouldn't have taken off your mask until your where back inside." Lao Shi reprimanded.

"I was twelve!"

"No excuses!"

**Later at the shop, Harry was telling Jake and his grandfather what happened. "Your sure you heard correctly?" Lao Shi asked the young hybrid. **

"**Positive." Harry said. **

"**Yep. According to all my Potions books, the Scarab Beetle is the key ingredient to bring the dead back to life." Fu said closing a rather old and dusty looking book carefully. **

"**This is all my fault." Harry said. Now he's going to send me back. He thought timidly. "If I hadn't been so obsessed with Rose-"**

Snape frowned. Where was the sense of smugness that he was so sure Potter had?

"**Don't worry Harry. Grandpa's been there too. Young, wide-eyed, easily blinded by beauty, passion and-"Lao Shi was saying. **

"**Eww." Harry closed his eyes and shook his head childishly. **

"**TMI gramps." **

"What?" Purebloods asked in confusion.

**That means Too Much Information." Fu told the old dragon.**

"Oh."

"**Yeah, love stories between you and grandma are things we never want to hear." Jake put his two cents in. He said, shuddering. **

"**I've dated more girls than your grandmother." Lao Shi protested. **

"Still don't wanna hear." Harry reminded his grandfather who pouted slightly.

"**Okay, enough of that." Fu said. "It says in here that the beetle can only bring the dead to life in the light of the full moon." He put the book down on the coffee table. "Which just so happens to be tonight." **

"Of course it wouldn't be easy for you." Ron pouted. "It never is."

"**Tonight?" Harry asked. "But tonight's the play." **

"Yeah, he's gotta kiss his girl!" Fred teased Harry who glared with his dragon eyes at him making him eep.

**He protested to which his grandfather glared at him. "Which I can totally miss." He recanted. **

"**We've got two hours to get to the Huntsclan tomb." Lao Shi told his grandsons. **

"**Sorry I didn't get anything from asking around or on the Internet." Spud said later to Jake as he typed on the computer in the library. Just then Rose walked in and Harry gulped nervously. **

"What's the Enter-net?" Ron asked in confusion.

"The INTERNET." Hermione explained. "It a vast source of information spread all over the muggle world. You access it by using computers."

"**I got to tell you something." They both said at the same time. **

"**You go first." Harry said. **

"**No, you." Rose insisted. **

"**I can't do the play tonight." Both said. **

"Just like Lily and James." Sirius smiled and Lao Shi smiled too. Apparently this James Potter made his daughter happy.

**The drama teacher fainted in shock as she had just walked in. **

"**This family thing came up." Rose told the younger boy. **

"**Me too." Harry said. **

"**I guess Act 4 Scene 15 was never meant to be." Rose said as both she and Harry looked disappointed. "Although my family thing shouldn't take to long if I leave nowI can make it back in time."**

"**Me too." Harry said again. **

"**Its a date." Rose smiled, running off a moment later and leaving hearts in Harry's eyes. **

Several students snickered at the now embarrassed Harry.

"**Found something." Spud said suddenly snapping Harry out of his Rose Trance as they'd been dubbed by Jake and his friends. "Its believed a huntsclan owned a chamber in this cave by the park due to the fact that a man went inside and never came out again. But his camera was found with this picture on it." Spud explained clicking on a photo that had a stylish H which was on the tombs door. **

"**Alright, we're out of here." Jake said taking his younger cousin by the arm and dragging him off. **

"**Just try to keep the play going till Act 4 Scene 15!" Harry added quickly grabbing onto the door frame to tell them before Jake dragged him away again. **

**They reached the tomb just as the Huntsman was starting some sort of ritualistic chanting. **

"**Put down the goods and step away from the beetle!" Harry shouted as he hopped off of Lao Shi's back and aimed his wand at the Huntsman. **

"**Dragons, wizard and dog." The Huntsman greeted almost pleasantly. **

"There wasn't anything pleasant about his tone." Harry countered.

**Jake and Lao Shi tackled the Huntsman while Harry started fighting the Huntsgirl. **

**Meanwhile, at the play, Spud and Trixie where keeping the play going with some minor problems with Trixie. **

"Trix doesn't like doing theater." Harry explained to Hermione who was about to ask.

**The fight in the tomb continued when the beetle was on the move again making its way into the moonlight. **

"**Kids! Don't let the beetle get into the moonlight!" Fu called to the two boys who where fighting and or, sending curses and hexes at their opponent. Fu dove for the beetle just as it was about to get into the moonlight and knocked it into the rays. **

"Of course, the person who tells them not to let something happen makes it happen." Bill groans.

"**Whoops." Fu said as the Huntsclan members rose from their graves in a zombie like fashion.**

"**Lao Shi moved to grab the beetle but a clan member grabbed his tail and slammed him into the ground. **

"Noooooo!" The dragon enthusiast whined. Lao Shi raised an eyebrow.

"He likes dragons apparently." Harry explained to his grandfather.

"**Grandpa!" Harry shouted leaving Huntsgirl be and running to aid the elder dragon. "Incarcerus!" He shouted a curse he learned from a few spell books his grandfather had given him for a bit of practice. Ropes flew out of the tip of his wand and ensnared several Hutnszombies at once and Lao Shi was freed. **

"Impressive." McGonagall smiled. He had Lily's talent with charms and curses.

"Yay! He's free!" The enthusiast said eagerly, boucing in his seat.

"**Hand over the beetle old man." The Huntsman demanded as he aimed his staff at Lao Shi. **

"**Incarcerus!" Harry shouted again and suddenly the Huntsman was ensnared in ropes as the Huntszombies where. He struggled as the Huntsgirl grabbed the staff and grabbed the Huntsman before he shouted "Finish them!" To the undead Huntsclan. **

"**Lacarnum Inflamare!" Harry shouted and bluebell flames shot from his wand at the book the Huntsman was chanting from and engulfed it in bright blue fire that burnt it to a crisp. **

"GO HARRYKINS!" Fred and George shouted in approval.

**Lao Shi managed to grab the beetle just as the Huntsman shouted "NOOOOO!" At having his plans foiled once again. But The Huntsgirl managed to trip somehow and Harry heard something snap as the undead and all their armor and weapons began to disintegrate. The Huntsman managed to free himself from Harry's ropes and grabbed his staff and the Huntsgirl before teleporting away. **

"To fight another day!" A muggleborn said.

"**Well done." Lao Shi comended his grandsons looking particularly proudly at Harry. Impressed with his quick spell work. "You know, if you hurry you should make it in time for Act 4 Scene 15." He said taking out a pocket watch and checking it. **

Several girls leaned forward eager to learn about Harry's first kiss with Rose. Harry grimaced remembering that he kissed his cousin instead.

"**Great. Hop on." Jake said eagerly and he and Harry took off into the night.**

**Unfortunately, much to Harry's and Jake's distress, Jake was forced to play the part of Cleopatra as Rose was no where to be found. **

The girls gasped in horror while several boys laughed. Even Lao Shi chuckled at his grandsons misfortunes.

"**What are you doing in the Cleopatra costume?" Harry demanded. **

"**Wasn't my fault! I was the only one who would fit into the costume." Jake defended himself. **

**They both grimaced and brushed lips slightly before pulling away as quickly as they could. **

"GROSS!" Several students shouted.

"**Kissing cousins?" Trixie asked looking sick to her stomach. **

"**He was the only other one who would fit into the costume." Spud reminded. "And you absolutely refused to go on with the play."**

**They both merely watched as their friends where humiliated in public. **

**The next morning, Harry and Jake where seen at the water fountain washing out their mouths with mouth wash repeatedly. **

"**Ugh, I can STILL taste you." Jake told his cousin. **

"**Don't remind me. Did you have the burrito's for lunch? Yuck!" Harry grimaced as he swished the mouth wash again. **

"Gross!" Several students said again.

"**Rose." Harry said seing the girl with a crutch. "What happened to your leg?" **

"She twisted her ankle during your fight Harrykins." George teased Harry and he dodged a burst of emerald, star filled fire.

"**Oh, I'm such a clutz. I was at my family thing when I fell and sprained my ankle." She explained. "That's why I didn't make it back last night." **

"**That's okay, I understand." Harry said praying to all the deities that existed that she would never find out that Jake had to play Cleopatra in her place. "Maybe...we could go on a real date sometime?" He suggested. **

"Do mine ears deceive me?" Fred asked. "Our little Harrykins put the moves on dearest Rose first?"

"Pay up." George said.

"You made a bet on me and Rose?" Harry asked.

"We did the same on James and Lily." Sirius said to Lao Shi who looked at him funny.

Students were confused. It was as if Harry Potter was an ordinary teenager. Socially akward around girls, liked hanging out with friends, sure there was the dragon/wizard thing but...

**His cousin and friends smiled at the younger boy from the fountain. **

"**Sure, that'd be nice." Rose said. "See you later." And she walked off with her crutch. **

"**Finally! You asked her out!" Trixie said. **

"**I was getting a little impatient." Jake said to his cousin who blushed. **

"**Wasn't that hard." Spud said before Harry fell back in a dead faint. **

"James did that too when Lily first accepted a date." Remus told Lao Shi who smiled. Apparently Harry did a lot of things his parents did. For instance, he was told his daughter's favorite dessert was Treacle Tart. As was Harry's.

"**Apparently it was." Trixie said in amusement at the younger boy's embarrassement. **

"Thanks Trix." Harry pouted.

"Let's leave it here for tonight." Dumbledore suggested. "Bedttime. Mr. Luang you are welcome to stay in the guest quarters of the Gryffindor Tower with Sirius and Remus if you wish."

"Thank you Albus." Lao Shi said as he walked with his grandson.

"Oh, I forgot something. Finete Incantatem." Harry said waving his wand at Umbridge giving her back her voice.

"HOW DARE YOU YOU INSOLENT, FILTHY, BASTARD HALF BREED S-" Umbridge was silenced again.

"Whoops, spoke too soon." Harry said taking her voice again. "Goodnight Professor Umbridge." He teased the fuming, cardigan wearing vaginal belch. .

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**

**To Be Continued...**

**I have decided the pairing will be HarryRose. Jake will be with Ginny. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Chapter 5: Dragon Summit" **

Harry winced and Lao Shi put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He hadn't even told Sirius and Remus about his relation to the Dark Dragon.

**Harry, Fu, Jake and Lao Shi are walking through Grand Central Station. Harry and Jake are carrying Fu's luggage reluctantly. **

"**Hey G, we're dragon's not bellboys." Jake complained as he carried the heavy bag. **

"**Yeah, how come Fu can't carry his own junk?" Harry agreed as he paused momentarily to wipe sweat from his forehead. It was rather hot today. **

"Why does it always have to start on the hottest day of the year?" Harry asked his grandfather. "And it doesn't help that there's an active volcano on the island."

"It just always is." Lao Shi shrugged his shoulders.

"**Boys, to get to the Isle of Draco, we must travel incognito." Lao Shi reminded the dragon and dragon/wizard hybrid. **

Several students, pureblood and muggleborn and halfblood alike, even professors, leaned forward curiously. No one but dragons could go to the mysterious Isle of Draco.

"**Woof. Bark." Fu faked being a normal dog as normal humans passed them. "Suckers." He sneered quietly. "Ruff ruff." **

"**Why am I going again?" Harry asked. "I thought they just wanted to evaluate Jake." **

"**The Council wants to meet the first Dragon/Wizard hybrid in the last five thousand years." Lao Shi said. **

**Woah. Harry thought. He didn't think hybrids where that rare. **

"**How are we even getting there anyway?" Jake asked. "I don't think we can take the train to an island." **

**Harry somehow doubted that. Even though he had only been in the Magical world for a year he knew now to expect the unexpected. **

"Very good observation Mr. Potter." Minerva said with approval. Several muggleborns took years to come to that conclusioin.

"**This is how we're getting to the Isle of Draco." Lao Shi stopped at a seemingly ordinary elevator.**

"What's an-"

"It takes you from one floor to the next without having to walk up say...five flights of stairs." Harry explained to Draco Malfoy. "Its good for the elderly." 

"**Uh, it says its out of order grandpa." Harry pointed out the sign. **

"**That's just to keep normal humans out." Lao Shi waved his concerns off. Then, the old man put his index and pinkie fingers to the buttons and pressed them in a complicated pattern. **

People pouted that they couldn't see the pattern.

**Ding! "Four for the Isle of Draco." An ogre said as they boarded the elevator. **

"**Anti-Muggle charms?" Harry suggested. **

"**Very good. You've been studying after all." Lao Shi said with approval as he took hold of one of the bars all around the elevator. **

"**Nothing surprises me anymore." Harry said. **

"Me neither." Hermione said.

"**Eh, you might want to hold on to something kids." Fu said as he held on to the bar provided. As did their grandfather. **

**Taking Fu's advice Harry held on tight with his arm. But Jake was too late and when the elevator took off, he was slammed into the ceiling. **

"**Welcome to the Isle of Draco." The ogre said as they exited the elevator. Jake and Harry looked around in complete awe. The only way Harry could describe this moment was how he felt when he first saw Diagon Alley. Dragons of all shapes and sizes where flying around, running over to greet friends, some even holding hands. Harry then saw a group of official looking humans. That must be the council. Harry thought as their grandfather walked over to greet them. **

Several people, especially the dragon enthusiast in second year Gryffindor, awwed at the description of the Isle of Draco.

**Then Jake made his "Grand Entrance" he was telling Harry about earlier before they left. And it ended with Counselor Andam, the African Dragon being frozen by Counselor Kulde, the current European Dragon and Harry's future Dragon Master, who could breath ice instead of normal dragon fire. **

"Dragons who can breath unique dragon fire are often very powerful." Lao Shi explained to confused looks.

**Harry saw their grandfather palm his head in embarrassment as Counselor Kulde rocked back and forth holding his stomach which had been hit with Jake's skateboard and Andam was seen a frozen statue. **

"**Jake." Harry said tiredly as Jake merely went "Whoops." **

"To be fair Fred did trip him with his tail." Harry told Lao Shi.

"Really? I assumed he tripped on a rock or something."

**They ended up in front of the entire World Dragon Council. **

"**Using Shapeshifting powers for personal gain, stealing a Scarab beetle for personal use, using magic outside of his schoolwork, taking a Nix to their school dance and revealing their dragon identities to Humans?" Counselor Kulde ran down their "list of offences." "Lao Shi this is an outrage!" **

"That's not fair!" Hermione protested. "Anyone would be tempted to use the scarab beetle." She missed her Nana. She died not long after she went to Hogwarts. That was the reason she was so easily upset the day of the Troll Incident as it was now known among the student population.

"**Hey can you blame the kid? She was HOT!" He howled to emphasize the word Hot. "Eh, I'm sorry." He said seeing the looks of disgust on several members faces. **

**Harry thought that listing his moment of weakness as an offense was a bit rich. As if they didn't have relatives they themselves wished to see alive again. He glared up at the dragon council surrounding the 3 dragons and dog. Before his grandfather could speak in his defense he spoke up in a snappy tone. "I had a moment of weakness. If that's considered an offense here then you are all hypocrites." Some members gasped. **

"Impressive argument Mr. Potter." Snape said in approval.

"Thank you Professor." Harry accepted the approval with a smirk at the stunned look on Malfoy's face.

**No one had ever talked back to a council member before. "I'm sure you all have family members long gone that you wish you could see alive again. So saying I did something wrong when I almost gave in to temptation when many of you in my place would have done the exact same thing is not only hypocritical, it is despicable." He glared up at Kulde who returned his glare. "And as for using magic outside of Hogwarts I only use it when we are on missions or when the situation calls for it. The magic on this continent is so sentient and free flowing that the Ministry of Magic in England cannot possibly track Traced children here." **

"**How do you know this?" Counselor Chang snapped at the insolent child. "Your Ministry could track you here and destroy us all." It was a well known fact that the English Ministry was not kind toward Magical Creatures. Their ridiculous werewolf laws attested to that. Those laws in fact where the main reason for America's large werewolf population. **

El Sapo narrowed her eyes. So that's where all the filthy monsters go. She thought.

Harry saw this. "If you try anything over seas Madame Umbridge I will personally inform the Minister of Magic in America about your bigotry here. Their werewolf laws have been intact ever since the Ministry in America was established because they did not want to be the bigots the Ministry here are." "

She tried to shout at him about how werewolves where unnatural filth that needed to be eradicated from society but forgot she had no voice. She fumed and turned visibly scarlet.

"I see you won't be getting your voice back anytime soon." Harry said bringing up a stoppered phial with a green substance inside that was transparent and air-like.

Gasps where heard.

"Yep. Umbridge's voice." Harry smirked at the fuming toad lady. "Trapped so it can't go back to her."

"I could kiss you." Ron said.

"Don't."

"**Grandpa told me." Harry said simply. "And the Department of Magical Law Enforcement automatically sends out warning notices to first time offenders of this law. So far I have received none." **

"**Be that as it may we cannot ignore the fact that you and Dragon Long revealed your identities to humans." Counselor Andam said calmly. .**

"Wasn't our fault our friends needed help." Harry muttered.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Trixie broke a crystal _vase_ and we needed five hundred dollars American to buy a second one because that particular piece was very rare. So Jake and I decided to help out when Rotwood offered a five hundred dollar reward for proof of the existance of dragons. So I took some pictures of him in his dragon form. That didn't work out, and they found the pictures when they err...sold Jake to Rotwood for the reward money."

Gasps

"They didn't know it was Jake. They regretted it later."

"**That wasn't our fault. We didn't reveal it on purpose. They figured it out by accident when Haley left pictures of Jake transforming out when they _mistakenly_," Harry loosely used that word, "sold Jake to our Creature Crazy mythology professor." There where cries of outrage. "BUT." Harry said loudly. "They where horrified that they to quote our friend Trixie "Sold our best friend to Rotwood for cash." And immediately went to try to free him. They eventually went to Grandpa for help. We trust them completely. And I've only known them for barely two months." **

"I trusted you guys completely 4 months so don't give me that look."

"**Woah." Jake said in an impressed tone. "I think they just got served. " He whispered to their grandfather. **

Muggleborns and half bloods nodded.

"**Accurate description young dragon." Lao Shi said in an impressed tone as well. **

"**Fine." Chang said in an aggrivated tone. "Lao Shi, what do you have to say about all this?" The Council turned their heads to the old dragon. **

"**They may have some faults, don't we all? But they have what counts most. Good hearts, and even greater...FU!" He shouted as the Shar Pei had started playing a violin. **

Several snickers rang throughout the hall.

"**What? I was just trying to set the mood." **

"**I believe that Dragon Long should be put through the Tests." Counselor Chang suggested. "To be sure that having a relative trainng him isn't backfiring." **

**Several Counselors agreed. **

"**Here? Now?" Lao Shi said nervously. **

"**Dragon Long." Chang said. Jake perked up. "You will be put through three tests to test your skills as a dragon in training." **

"**The Test of Judgement in Fire." Kulde said and a magical smoke depicted a dragon breathing fire at targets. **

"**The Test of Wisdom in Battle." Andam spoke up and the smoke showed the dragon thinking before defeating an off-screen like opponent.**

"**The Test of Courage in Flight." Chang spoke up and the smoke dragon flew through smoke rings. **

"**These tests will determine whether Lao Shi is competent enough to remain as your Dragon Master." Chang said as the smoke dragon flew into her open palm and she tickled it under its chin as if it where a pet and it disappeared. **

"That sounds a little too much like El Sapo's Inquisition with the teachers." A Ravenclaw spoke up.

"I can see that. But this is something every dragon goes through. I did too." Harry said.

**Hey Fu." Harry said as they where waiting for their grandfather outside the Council Chambers. **

"**What's with that Austrailian kid we met earlier?" **

"Who?"

"Fred Nerk. When we first met him he tripped Jake on his skate board and that's what caused the fiasco with the council members earlier." Harry explained.

"**Fred Nerk. He's the first Austrailian Dragon." Fu explained to the two boys. "He was the big news till you came along." He said to Jake. "Guess he doesn't like being the flavor of last week." **

**Harry had seen Nerk trip Jake with his dragon tail earlier which caused his entrance to backfire. **

"**So what do we do?" Jake asked. **

"**Officially, I'd say ignore him. Unnofficially, Allow me to introduce you two to a little something I call, "Fu's Bag Of Gags." He held out a bag full of pranking supplies. Both boys grinned. **

"Fu." Lao Shi groaned.

"Definitely related."

"Moony!"

"Remember "Siri's Bag of Gags?" Remus asked.

"Oh yeah, that was a fun two weeks."

"Until Minerva confiscated them."

**Harry had also brought some pranking supplies from Fred and George Weasley. They had given him a huge box of Zonko's products and he was itching to try their Spontaneous Wart Spray. Which forced the victim to sprout warts of varying sizes all over their body. Especially in unmentionable areas. Harry tapped his older cousin's shoulder and Jake turned back to him. **

"**Let me handle this." Harry said. **

"Oooh, our baby's first prank." Sirius said with interest.

**Fu looked a tad disappointed, but gave Jake his bag anyway. Seeing a little mischievous twinkle in the hybrid's eyes that he hadn't seen before. **

Those who had seen that twinkle shuddered. It was inherited from James Potter himself.

**Fred was merely eating in the cafeteria when Harry had emptied a full bottle of the Wart Growth spray into a balloon. **

"You are BRILLIANT Harrykins." Fred smirked.

"Yeah, who knew we corrupted you to the dark side?"

"So where are my cookies then?" Harry asked.

"What?"

Muggleborns and Half bloods giggled.

**He aimed his wand at the balloon and concentrated. "Wingardium Leviosa." The balloon steadily rose into the air and many fellow dragons and dragonesses watched the balloon levitate over to where Fred was eating s cheeseburger with some other teenagers. They all stared and he looked up. Harry released the spell and the balloon burst over his head. Soaking him in Wart Growth spray. The cafeteria laughed as he started growing warts by the second and he ran out leaving his burger half finished. **

Several laughs rang through the hall again. Even McGonagall's and Snape's lips twitched upward slightly. Sirius had tears of joy in his eyes. "I'm so proud." He said.

"Grow up." Remus smacked the back of his head.

"**What's up Nerk?" Harry snickered as he ran by. Jake was laughing as was Fu. **

"**Not bad kid, not bad. What was that stuff?" Fu asked. **

"**Spontaneous Wart Growth Spray." Harry told the Shar Pei with a grin. "Forces the victim to grow warts all over their body. Especially in unmentionable areas." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.**

Males winced. Especially Fred and George who where currently experiencing same problem with their Fever Fudge.

**Little did he know, Fred heard him and glared at him from far away before saying "You realize of course, this means war." And he winced as another wart grew on his crotch and ran back to his hotel room to cure his wart problem. **

"He reminds me of Daffy Duck." Hermione giggled.

"Daffy Duck?"

"Muggle thing." Harry said to Ron who just looked confused.

**Lao Shi joined them shortly after. And took them to the gym. Where dragons could be seen working out in all manners. From running, to weight lifting, to even Stair climbing in dragon form as Harry saw one. **

"**This is the Hall of Foes." Lao Shi told his grandsons as they entered a long corridor with life size statues. "Where we remind ourselves of reasons to train and protect our fellow magical creatures." Harry and Jake wandered throughout the many statues each ranking their status as a Magical Enemy. The Huntsman was number 4. To his great surprise, Voldemort himself was number 2. His slitted nose reminded him of a snake. **

Several shudders where seen. A few wondered who was number one.

"**So if the Huntsman's Number 4, who's the baddest of the bad?" Jake asked as they moved further down the hall. **

"**The Dark Dragon." Lao Shi said seriously glaring up at a statue of an enormous dragon. **

Harry raised his wand and conjured up an image of his now deceased ancestor. Several people gasped.

"Wow. He's ginormous." A first year said in awe.

**Harry's eyes widened. Never before had he seen such a powerful looking dragon.**

"**No one knows who he is, or where he came from." Fu said as he too studied the life like statue. "All we know, is that he was consumed by powerful dark magic." **

"**He sounds like another Voldemort." Harry muttered. **

"**Only one dragon's ever faced him and lived." Fu added. **

"Who?" The dragon enthusiast asked.

"**Who?" Jake asked. **

"**Me." Lao Shi said. **

"**Yo G, you rule!" Jake said eagerly to the elder dragon who was studying the statue. **

**Harry had never, in all the two months he had known his grandfather, felt more of a connection. **

Lao Shi understood this now. But many did not. As there where several confused looks.

"**Come, we must train you to prepare for the Tests." Lao Shi said and the two boys followed him. **

**That weekend started a prank war between Harry and Fred Nerk. For instance, Nerk replaced his soap bar with a bar of Invisible Soap which turned the user invisible for a while. **

"**Fred!" Harry called from the shower door invisible from his neck to his feet. **

"**Invisible Soap eh?" An irish dragon teen laughed clapping with approval. **

"**Scruba dub dub mate." Fred smirked throwing Harry a towel **

"I like this Nerk fellow." George grinned.

**But harry would not take this lying down like a good doggy. **"Oi!" Sirius said. **Once again, in the cafeteria at dinner, Harry manned the Intercom while Jake and Fu waited at the door. "Attention, Fred Nerk. Please report to the front office, your mommy dropped off your rash cream for your sensitive area." **

**The other dragon teens laughed as Fred turned up his collar to hide himself. He ran to the door to escape, Splatter! He was drenched in ice cream. **

"Why don't you use your pranking prowess here?" The twins asked.

"You two have that covered.." Harry smirked.

"**Little advice Nerk." Jake said coming up to the humiliated boy. "Don't mess with someone who's cousin is a prankster. NYC What!" He put a cherry on top of the ice cream. **

"**Hey Nerk, now we gotta split." Fu said laughing as he walked by. "Hey, maybe we'll see you next Sundae!" He laughed more as he left. **

**Then on Sunday, it was time for the Tests. Unfortunately, Fu had given Jake some sneezing powder. So when he was knocked on his bum the powder unleashed itself on him in dragon form. **

"**Ogre with a club. Definite bad guy." Jake said in his red dragon form and he blew a fireball at the ice sculpture which melted. "Troll with flowers. Ugly not dangerous." He said. "Yo this test is cake." That was when he was knocked on his bum by an ice sculpture of Fu. **

"That does seem rather easy." Hermione said.

"**Achoo! Achoo Achoo!" Jake sneezed a fiery sneeze and suddenly a ice head of Harry rolled out onto the lawn in front of the shack where the test of Judgement in Fire was being held. **

Everyone chuckled. Especially the Slytherins.

"**Hey." Harry said feeling a little hurt as he didn't know about the sneezing powder. **

**Jake failed the Test of Judgement in Fire. And Harry felt a bit guilty. If he hadn't been so obsessed with getting revenge on Nerk, Fu might not have given Jake that sneezing powder.**

"Yes, you do have trouble with obsession." Lao Shi remarked remembering his trouble with fighting the Dark Dragon. 

**Meanwhile, shortly after the test, A hooded figure made its way to a volcano on the island. **

"**My faithful servant." The Dark Dragon greeted the hooded figure. "The boy has failed his first test then?" **

**The figure nodded. **

"**And my descendant is here as well?" He asked. **

**Another nod. **

"**Excellent." The Dark Dragon cackled evilly. **

"Leave him alone Tall Dark and Ugly!" A first year shouted.

Lao Shi chuckled. That was one of Jake's favorite names for the Dark Dragon.

**Next came the Test of Wisdom in battle. This test would take place just after lunch. **

"**Remember that Sirens Song is beautiful but deadly." Lao Shi was telling Jake secrets of Magical Creatures that could help him during the test. "Brownies like shiny things. And-" **

"**Grandpa relax! I'm totally ready for this." Jake said as Harry kept up a run on a treadmill. Somehow he had run two miles already. Could it be his dragon strength keeping him going? **

"**Jake, this test is one of the most important of the three! And we are preparing you for the possibility of Siren's, Ogre's, Werewolves!" He said as he poked the boy in the chest repeatedly to emphasize his point. **

"**Siren's, Ogre's, Werewolves." Jake repeated with a determined face. True, Counselor Andam could put anything in this test. And he would be ready for it. **

"The determination is passed down." Harry said proudly.

**After lunch, everyone gathered in the stadium for his Test of Wisdom in Battle." **

"**Okay, whatever's coming I'm ready for it." Jake said. **

"**Let the Test of Wisdom in Battle begin." Counselor Andam declared and the door on the opposite side of the stadium opened slowly. But...there was nothing there?**

"**Uh, there's nothing there." Jake said. **

"**Oy!" A tiny voice said. "Down here ya yellow bellied scallywag!" It was a brownie. And brownies weren't exactly the most glamorous of opponents...**

Several students laughed.

"**Brownies?" Jake said in disbelief. "Are you joking?" He asked Andam. **

"**The test is mine to administer. And I choose Brownies." The african man said firmly.**

**The brownies hag ganged up on Jake by crawling through his clothes in his most ticklish spots. Eventually, they had him almost tied up...until...**

"**Brownies like...shiny things!" Jake said remembering what their grandpa had taught him. "That's it!" He used his dragon paws to scoop up some dirt and threw it into the air. **

"Why?" Malfoy asked.

"The chemical reaction to dirt and fire." Hermione said in realization.

**Nerk and some other teens where ridiculing Jake for being tied up by brownies and his seemingly stupid plan. Until...**

**Jake then breathed fire on the dirt and this made shiny sparkles in the air. **

"Shiny things!" A creature lover said in realization.

"**Oooh, shiny!" Alll the brownies said eagerly leaving Jake alone, half hog-tied. This allowed Jake to escape. **

"**That's what grandpa's talking about!" Lao Shi said eagerly then recanted the "hip" statement when the Council members looked at him questioningly. **

Lao Shi blushed from several amused looks.

**Jake eventually tied the brownies together and passed the Test of Wisdom in Battle. Now all that was left, was Chang's test. **

"Why do I get the feeling something's going to happen to you?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know what you mean Mommy Dearest."

Muggleborn's and Half Bloods snickered again.

"**I'll meet you there grandpa, I just want to get something to drink really quick." Harry reassured his grandfather as Lao Shi left him to his own devices. Harry made his way to a vending machine and got a soda, only to be knocked to the ground unconcious by a hooded figure with a wooden board and magicked away to the Volcano. **

Harry was given several confused looks. They thought the Dark Dragon was kidnapping him. Not a hooded figure. Then they remembered. The Dark Dragon's servant!

"**No." Jake said determinedly after Fu gave him suggestions of opponents who would be easy victories. **

"**I want Nerk." **

"Good. Take him down a peg." Sirius glared on behalf of his godson's cousin.

**The Australian Dragon accepted his challenge with quite a bit of smugness. He was determined to beat the test before Jake and ruin him. Even going so far as to use his green flames to burn a ring that fairies where holding up and burning the fairies in the process. Luckily for them, Jake was the more even tempered of the two and saved them before they hit the ground. **

"What a jackass." A Second Year Ravenclaw said outloud making his housemates gasp because he was a quiet one. Like Luna.

**Meanwhile...in the legion of doom...I mean...the Dark Dragon's lair, Harry was coming too. **

Fans of the comic snickered while the Purebloods looked majorly confused.

"**Ungh, what hit me?" Harry moaned**

"**A 2 by 4." A deep voice chuckled in response making Harry awaken in shock. He suddenly took in his surroundings. It was very hot. Boiling even for those of dragon descent who had a tolerance for heat. He saw a pit of molten lava and discovered the reason for the heat. He was in the volcano. Wait a minute? Who was that voice? **

**The voice chuckled again and Harry looked up. His jaw dropped slightly. "The Dark Dragon." He said. **

"**I see I need no introduction my descendant." the Dark Dragon sneered and Harry's eyes widened. **

"Its not every day you find out your descended from the most evil dragon of all time." Harry muttered but felt slightly saddened. For he had killed a family member who had just wanted to die but could not.

**Jake and Nerk continued flying around the island. Nerk beating Jake through every single hoop and even trying to trick him into going the opposite way or the wrong way. Like one of those old cartoon races. **Several younger First Years snickered. **Jake eventually caught up with him and beat him through one hoop near the finish line. Suddenly, a dark, misty clawed hand grabbed Nerk from the air and dragged him into the volcano. **

**Jake growled in frustration. He had to pass this test! But Nerk was in danger. He knew it. That couldn't possibly be part of the test. He followed the hand down into the mouth of the volcano. **

"Good instincts." Lao Shi approved.

"**Look out its a trap!" He heard Nerk say. He turned and an enormous bruise colored dragon with yellow eyes rose up out of the lava. **

"**American Dragon." The Dark Dragon said. "I've been expecting you." He sneered down at Jake. **

"Big Bad Guy entrance. How quaint." Astoria Greengrass of Slytherin scoffed.

"**You!" Jake shouted. "Your that punk number 1! The Dark Dragon." **

"**Yes. I am. And you are Lao Shi's grandson." The Dark Dragon said to Jake making his eyes widen.**

"**You know who I am?" Jake asked with fear in his eyes. This meant the Dark Dragon could come after his family if he wished. **

I wonder why he never did? Lao Shi thought in his mind then looked at his youngest grandson. Could it be because of Harry?

"**Yes I do." The Dark Dragon smirked. "Now sit tight while I deal with your dearest cousin." **

"**What?" Jake demanded then he saw Harry unconscious on a table of some kind with candles all around him. "What have you done to him?" Jake demanded. **

"**Jake, get out of here! Now!" Nerk ordered. **

"**No!" Jake said. "Not without you or Harry." He growled. **

"**Very well. I shall reveal to you two a secret about dragon kind. A secret they wish to be buried deep within dragon history." The two story dragon sneered. "You know of course, that there are two kinds of dragons. Feral dragons, which are mindless powerhouses, and shapeshifting dragons, like you and the Austrailian Dragon over there." He chuckled at seeing Nerk struggle with his shadow binds. **

The Dragon Enthusiast payed close attention. As did many of the students. The rest simply thought he was just lying.

"**Yeah, so?" Jake asked. Curious as to what his cousin had to do with the Dark Dragon. **

"**Well, there is actually a THIRD kind of dragon. A perfect mixture of the strength of the Feral Dragon's, and the intelligence of the shapeshifters. The Sentinel Dragons." He narrowed his eyes. **

Umbridge's eyes widened. SENTINAL DRAGONS STILL WALKED WITH THEIR FILTHY FORMS ON THIS EARTH?

"**You mean that someone actually mated with a feral?" Nerk asked in shock. That was very dangerous. The Council would never allow a shapeshifter to mate with a feral. There was too much risk of exposure. **

"That...and something else...the feral dragon would usually eat his or her partner." Harry said and many looked shocked.

"**Yes. More than someone. Throughout ancient history, Sentinel Dragons have reigned supreme at one time or another. From the days of Caesar and Cleopatra, to the dawn of King Arthur and Merlin" He lit the candles with lightning bolts from his mouth and black flames erupted from the wicks. **

The Dragon Enthusiast forgot to say "cool!" That was how close he was paying attention to the Dark Dragon's story.

"**However, the World Dragon Council decided that we Sentinel Dragons where too powerful to be left alive. And ordered all of us to be executed."**

"They ordered the genocide of an entire race?" Hermione said in a stunned tone. Lao Shi bowed his head. That was a dark age of their history.

**Jake narrowed his eyes. Grandpa never told him about this particular part of dragon history. If it was true. **

"**He's lying Jake!" Nerk pleaded with his fellow dragon. "Run and get help!" **

"**How?" Jake asked the monstrous dragon. **

"**How indeed?" The dragon chuckled in his deep voice. "What is the number 4 magical enemy?" He sneered. **

The Dragon Enthusiast put two and two together. "The Council created the Huntsclan."

"**The Dragon Council started the Huntsclan?" Jake asked in shock. **

"**Indeed." The Dark Dragon grinned evilly. "They gave the first Huntsman the power to slay the powerful beings known as dragons. They didn't know at the beginning of course. Because the clan of humans they had chosen held a particular hatred for dragons in their hearts. So the Council at the time masqueraded as farmers, anything they could think of. **

Many muggleborns had read stories about knights slaying dragons and suddenly where skeptical about those stories.

**To get the newly created Huntsclan to destroy plan backfired though. Because the clan began hunting all magical creatures." **

"**Us?" Jake asked in confusion. **

"**Haven't you ever wondered why no one has ever seen my human form?" The dragon sneered. "Its because I have no human form! Sentinel Dragons are born dragons, and they die...well...if they where slain, they die dragons." He cackled at the shocked look on the younglings faces. "Now, enough chatting. I must perform my ritual." **

"**Hey!" Jake let loose a strong burst of dragon fire at Dark Dragons face. **

"**Hehehehe, that tickles." DD said as he rubbed his cheek. There wasn't even a burn on it. "You cannot possibly hope to defeat me youngling, you haven't the skill. Or power. Only another Sentinel Dragon, or a member of the Huntsclan can destroy a Sentinel Dragon." **

"So what did he...want with..." Hermione started putting two and two together this time. Harry was his descendant. And part dragon himself. "You have Sentinal Dragon blood." She stated and Harry nodded.

"**What do you want with my cousin?" Jake demanded flying into his face. **

"**My descendant you mean." The dragon retorted. "I plan to bring forth the Sentinel Dragon blood that flows through his veins." **

"**Your...your..." **

"**The ancestor on James Potter's bloodline that gave the young one his dragon blood.." **

"For the record, most Pure Blood lines have some kind of creature blood. The Black line has vampiric blood and the Malfoy have Veela blood for example." Harry said to the turned heads who looked to him in shock.

**The dragon cackled. "Shade Demons. Attack! Keep him busy while I give birth to the first Sentinel Dragon in over five thousand years!" Creatures of shadow appeared and started attacking Jake as he began drawing runes all over Harry's nude body. Jake fought the demons of darkness as Fred finally freed himself. He helped Jake defeat the last of the demons as the runes began to glow and Harry began to rise. **

Ron and Hermione kept repeating "He's right here, he's okay."

"**Awaken!" Dark Dragon shouted. "Awaken!" He shouted again." "Awak-Gack!" His ritual was interrupted as he was kicked in the head by Jake in the air. "Nerk! Now!" He shouted and the Australian dragon nodded and grabbed the nude part human and out the opening of the volcano as Jake created a cave in to distract the Dark Dragon. **

"Impressive teamwork. "Lao Shi said. No wonder Jake and Fred performed so well when they where teamed up on assignments together.

"**NO!" Dark Dragon shouted as he let loose a burst of white hot lightning fire that caused the cave to collapse even further. He reached for the American Dragon. If he was going down, the American Dragon was going with him. **

"Asshole." The Dragon Enthusiast said.

"Major." Another of his dorm mates agreed.

"**Hey!" Jake shouted as his ankle was grabbed by a strong dragon paw. He kicked and Dark Dragon let go. He escaped intot he air as the cave in finished. **

"**That was too close." Nerk said as he held onto Harry bridal style. The unconscious human unaware of his rescue. **

"What's wrong with you Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Are you worried?"

"No. Just curious."

"It will be explained next chapter."

"**Yeah. What do we tell the Council?" Jake asked. "They have to know. And dude, hang on." He settled down on a cliff and took off his jacket in human form. "Let's give him a little modesty." He tied the jacket around Harry's waist with the back acting as a makeshift loin cloth. **

Lao Shi smiled.

"**We tell them the truth." Nerk suggested. Jake nodded. **

"**Hey," Nerk said handing Harry to Jake. "Race ya to the finish line."**

"**Your on." Jake said and flew with Harry on his back. Still unconscious. **

"He was as careful as possible." Harry said to Hermione's look of rage,

"I'll read." Lao Shi offered and Harry levitated the book to his grandfather. "Chapter 6: Lovesick Feral." He read to confused looks.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	6. Interlude: In Harry's Honor

**Guide for this chapter**

_**This means description of video**_

**This means lyrics**

**This is either thoughts or description of area**

"**This is speech." **

**Interlude: In Harry's Honor**

Before the next chapter could begin, Dumbledore recieved a note from a swirling vortex just below the Great Hall's roof.

"How amusing." He smiled.

"Headmaster?" Umbridge asked sinisterly sweetly (Harry had given her her voice back. But would take it back in a heart beat if she crossed him)

"It appears our friends from the future who sent us this book have created something called a "Collage" of sorts in Harry's honor.

Harry blushed as he heard this and brought the straw hat that Malakye gave him down on his face.

"Harry." Hermione said. "Where did you get that hat?" She had noticed that he got it before fourth year. That was when he disappeared after failing to be where he was supposed to when the Time Turner was back in the right place.

"From an old friend." Harry said through the hat.

"Who?" Ron asked curiously.

"You'll find out in the story." Harry said mysteriously wondering what everyone would think when they realized who Malakye became. Lao Shi put a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry saw a look of understanding on the old dragon's face.

"I understand. Your friend was once a different person young one. I do not blame you for being friends with the person who he was before."

Harry smiled. Feeling better.

Those who where curious about the straw hat Harry had worn that morning to the Hall where curious. They had seen the fifth year wear it on the grounds.

_A giant screen appeared behind the staff table. It lit up to reveal Harry on the grass in muggle clothes wearing the straw hat on h is face to block the sun with his arms behind his head. Suddenly the wind began to blow and blew the hat off his head. Harry on the screen, then fourteen, Looked panicked for a second as he saw the hat blow away._

**Ashita no koto nante wakaranai kedo**

**Kumo hitotsunai sora ni yuuki ga waite kuru**

_Harry ran over closer to his family. Having a picnic in Central Park. He stopped suddenly and moved around as if judging where the hat would land_.

**Kanashii kako nante fukitobaseru kara**

**Yes, I am! aimai na egao nante mise'n na**

_Harry grinned as he caught his treasured straw hat. The screen panned to Susan getting things ready and Jake and his friends playing a game of poker. _

**Yesterday kasane ima wo kanade « ashita » tte iu mada minu kanata he**

**Mainichi ga SUTAATORAIN de kimochi bakka FURAINGU desu**

_The screen then moved to Haley and Lao Shi playing a game of Reversi. Lao Shi had the most pieces on the board and just flipped over four of Haley's. Fu dog was watching the game and looked stunned. _

**Gakkou ikeba tsuppatte otona tte shakai ni mukatte TSUBA haite**

**Nanimo kangaezu hashittetakke demo ima yori ashita ni mukattetaze**

_The next set of mere images was of Harry, Ron and Hermione relaxing at various places around Hogwarts and the school grounds. _

**Nanimo kangaenaide sugoshiteta**

**Kowai mono nante nanimo nakatta**

**Ano koro no kimochi ima mo mune ni nokotte masu ka? Tte kiku jibun ni**

**Iitai koto ga aru no ni iezu ni**

_Next was a small clip of Harry running along a cliffside of some kind chasing after a black colored dragon. _

**Yaritai koto ga aru no ni dekizu ni**

**Hitasura jibun ni usotsuki genjitsu no kabe ni butsukatte kidzuku**

_After that, Harry is seen being escorted down a dark hallway. His expression grim and he looked very beat up. His now trademark Straw Hat covering up his eyes. One of the two dragons escorting him shoved him roughly ahead. _

**Tomorrow never knows**

**Ashita no koto nante wakaranai kedo**

_Lao Shi and Jake stand side by side before transforming into dragon form and roaring and breathing fire. _

_Next came Harry and his phoenix companion Marco. The yellow tail feathered, blue body and wing feathered phoenix trilling in silence at his side. _

**Ashita no koto nante wakaranai kedo**

**Kumo hitotsunai sora ni yuuki ga waite kuru**

_Next came images and other variations of villians Harry and Jake had defeated. Including one very weird clown villain who bulged out one eye before seemingly laughing and one of his subordinates was shown after. _

**Kanashii kako nante fukitobaseru kara**

_Next came two of the Four Dragons. A group of the strongest dragons in the world. One is Harry's Dragon Master. Silvers Rayleigh. The other is a young red haired man with three scars across his left eye from the Dark Dragon. _

**Yes, I am! Aimai na egao nante mise'n na**

**Ashita ga aru sa tte iikikase**

_And finally came Harry staring down the Dark Dragon himself in a storm. Looking ready to fight_**.**___The straw hat he gave him as Malakye hanging on the back of his neck. _

**Dokomade ikeba ii ka wakaranakute**

**Demo bokura no tsubomi itsuka hana sakasu**

**Yeah, Yeah**

The screen went blank and vanished.

**To Be Continued...**

**Reactions to the video will be next chapter. The song I used is "Tomorrow Never Knows" by Back On. Its an awesome song. I based the video off of a One Piece AMV I saw recently that was VERY well done. Here's a link. its an awesome song that will make you want to sing along. And the video is great. **

wwwdotyoutubedotcom/ watch?v= KpqDcILZp1c

**Re-re-repost: Sorry about link problems. This is THE link. **

**You know what to do. Just remove all spaces and "dots."**

**Repost: My bad to everyone who went "WTF?" When they used that link. I had the wrong one. **

**I have only recently come up with the "Four Dragons." Idea mentioned in this chapter and have decided that Harry will idolize the dragon whose human form is Silvers Rayleigh from One Piece. And I also took the Straw Hat idea from One Piece. And I've just been told that the bearded man is Whitebeard. So I've changed his dragon master from Kulde to Whitebeard in the future. **

**If your curious about why Harry looks like he was being lead to an execution in the video, he is. His own. The Council thought he had used some kind of Dark Power to fight on nearly equal terms with the Dark Dragon. So they ordered him to be executed to prevent another Dark Dragon arising. Despite cries of outrage from thousands of dragons the council had made up its mind. It was the Phoenix Marco who saved him. **

**The Four Dragons are Lao Shi. The Dark Dragon himself, Whitebeard and Shanks. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **

**Review Review Review!**


	7. Interlude 2: Reactions and The Revealing

**Interlude 2: Reactions**

"That hat is hideous.' Pansy Parkinson sneered as she clung to an unwilling Draco. "Don't you think so Dracy?"

Draco didn't mind the hat. Lots of famous wizards had their trademarks. Like Dumbledore and his lemon drops. His father had his cane. "Whatever you say. I'm just curious about what happened that made Potter look so beat up like that."

"He looked like a prisoner being lead to execution." Blaise Zabini agreed.

Many Slytherin's had noticed that as well. What had happened to Potter that no one else knew but his family?

"Harry. What was that hallway part about?" Ron asked in fear for his best friend.

"Err...I was sentenced to execution." He said this really fast

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted so that the hall stared.

"The council sentenced me to be executed because they thought I used some kind of Dark Power to fight nearly on equal terms with the Dark Dragon." Harry explained.

"That's stupid! Don't they know who you are?" Said a First Year Hufflepuff.

"Well. What the Council says goes." Harry shrugged.

"But why are you here if they wanted you dead?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Marco saved me." Harry said simply.

"Who?"

Everyone heard a trill. They looked up to see the same phoenix from the video fly in through the great hall and land on Harry's shoulder.

"Marco." Harry motioned to the phoenix. "Is the phoenix."

Umbitch couldn't believe her eyes. A brightly colored phoenix perched on Potter's shoulder. It was common knowledge that the purer your soul was reflected in the brightness of your phoenix's feathers if you had a phoenix familiar at your side.

Lies. She thought in her mind. Potter's a nasty litle liar. There's no possible way that could be his phoenix. But the way it was nuzzling him...as if he where...No. Impossible. He's a liar.

Snape couldn't believe what he saw. Potter was nearly executed? Because he was truly powerful? There was no way a fifteen year old could defeat the most powerful dragon of all time. But then again, there's no way an infant could survive the Killing Curse.

"Why is it always you that suffers?" Hermione was nearly in tears. Her best friend was almost executed. And she hadn't even known. None of them who cared about him in the Wizarding World knew.

"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." Harry said sagely. Patting her back comfortingly. "So I don't really mind." He gave her an encouraging smile. His grandfather smiled as well. He knew those philosophy lessons would pay off. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" Asked many in confusion.

"Philosopher Kahill Gibran." Harry explained.

"Oh." Said many Ravenclaws. Others simply shrugged. Luna gave Harry a warm smile.

At Grimmauld Place...

Hogwarts was not the only place to see the collage. The Order saw it too.

"What does Silvers have to do with this?" Remus wondered outloud.

"I know one way to find out." Sirius said irritably. His adorable godson was held prisoner by dragons? Why?

"It is adorable how he loves that hat of his though." Molly said as they prepared to floo to Hogwarts (They all decided to go stay at Grimmauld instead). "I do wonder where he got it. Its very well made."

In an unused classroom. Harry had been taken in there for questioning by his two overprotective uncles and adoptive mother and father figure.

"What was going on with you being taken prisoner?" Sirius demanded seriously. "And why did you look doomed?"

Harry sighed and sat on a desk in fr ont of the adults. "In Dragon Society there are four dragons known as simply "The Four Dragons." They are the strongest dragons in the world. He smirked in pride. "I'm one of them now."

"What?" Sirius asked in shock.

"I defeated the Dark Dragon. He was the most evil dragon in the world and was the strongest member of the 4 Dragons even though he went rogue thousands of years ago. After I defeated him. I took his place. Though I'm considered the weakest of them."

Sirius couldn't believe it. The little baby that he used to bounce on his knee and ride him on his back as Padfoot and change his bloody nappies! Was one of the four strongest dragons in the world. "That still doesn't explain the doomed expression."

"The Council feared that I used some kind of dark magic to fight him." Harry said. Continuing with his story. "So to prevent a Second Coming of the Dark Dragon, they ordered me to be executed."

CRACK! The windows cracked. Remus Lupin was a calm man normally. Sirius was usually the irrational one of the two. But this...petty...pathetic excuse to have a teenager put to death?

"Remus?" Harry asked almost timidly. The werewolf was scary when he was mad.

"What matters is that your here and alive." Remus gritted out in fury.

"What about your hat dear?" Molly asked. She was curious about it.

Harry adjusted the straw hat lightly. "It was given to me when I disappeared for a while after the Time Turner incident." He said. "I met a dragon family and became close with an older dragon named Malakye. Harry nervously pushed his glasses up on his nose.

He's nervous. Sirius noticed as James did that exact same thing when he was nervous.

"As I said we where close. He was my big brother figure. In fact he use to push two fingers on my forehead when he wanted me to leave him alone while he said "Some other time." He chuckled at the memory of the last time Malakye did that. He had a feeling there wouldn't be a "Some other time." that time. "I couldn't stop him." His emerald eyes started watering. From slaughtering an entire village and becoming the Dark Dragon."

Molly finally understood why Harry was distraught for weeks.

"I fought him." Harry said. "I told him what he would become. He said he didn't care. That village was going to pay for hanging his lover. Rose's ancestor Josephina."

"Its almost poetic." Arthur said. Everyone looked at him. "Well. Harry is the descendant of the Dark Dragon. This Rose girl is the descendant of Josephina, the Dark Dragon's lover. Perhaps the fates are giving them a second chance through them."

"_**If you don't stop. I'll kill you myself!" Harry shouted across the lake to Malakye whose eyes where on the verge of turning from there **_** T**_**he straw hat Malakye gave him dangling from the back of his neck. **_

Behind Harry the wizards and witch saw a screen like the one they saw the Collage on. It was of Harry standing on a lake facing off a teenage black dragon with a purple underbelly. But unlike the Dark Dragon who he became, his eyes where changing back and forth from a dazzling sapphire blue, to the yellow eyes of evil.

"_**I don't care!" Malakye shouted back. "They will pay for Josephina's death with their lives!" He roared and flew at the human with his katana. Harry brought out a fighing knife known as a kunai and ran at the dragon.**_

"What's up with your eyes?" Bill asked curiously. "They look red. With some black mixed in."

"Its a genetic trait." Harry explained. "In my family line by my dad. Through the Dark Dragon's blood. Its a unique eye power called the Sharingan. Or Copy Wheel Eye if you will. It allows me to predict my opponent's next move by reading their body language and going into their minds lightly. It also has hypnotic powers and I am able to copy my opponent's fighting style by studying it thoroughly through it and exploiting its flaws in battle.

_**Harry and Malakye fought. The longer they thought, the more Malakye's eyes flashed. Soon they where at opposite ends of the lake again. Malakye's katana was in the water. And Harry was on one knee. Malakye breathed lightning and gathered it in his hand. It crackled like many birds. **_

_**Harry also breathed his starry emerald fire. But in his human form. That's how upset he was. He gathered it in his palm as well. But it formed a sphere spirling with emerald flame and stars. The two rushed at each other. Malakye flying, andHarry running very fast thanks to his training with Master Silvers. His hand containing his attack trailing behind him. **_

_**It was suddenly silent as the two opponents came at each other. Their faces showing them yelling and hair blowing with the wind. They brought their attacks forward and they hit each other. Suddenly they where engulfed in a black orb of extreme power. Harry disappeared from the lake and the Dark Dragon looked around. And grinned evilly at the humans watching timidly from the shore. His yellow eyes narrowing. **_

The screen vanished. The adults stared at the child who had been through so much.

"How are you still sane?" Bill asked.

"Bill!" Molly snapped at the eldest Weasley child though she too was wondering the same thing. Because Harry cried for weeks after coming back. Then suddenly he stopped after a long talk with his grandfather..

"I realized it wasn't my fault. It was his decision to slaughter that village. If I even had stopped him he would have done it another day.."

"Why was Silvers in the collage?" Remus asked.

"He's a dragon." Harry said simply. "He's also my Dragon Master. He's the one who taught me how to use Haki." Harry went on to explain about the different forms of Haki. Remus was looking at Harry as if he had never seen Harry before. He had noticed during one of Harry's Quidditch matches in third year that a bludger seemed to sidestep him. "He, Grandpa and The red head, Red Haired Shanks, are the other members of the Four Dragons." Harry was surprised that none of his friends realized Professor Silvers, many of the students who where there for those two years favorite teacher, was in the collage.

"Isn't that what you used on Krum in the Second Task?" Bill asked having read a letter from Ron about it.

"Yes." Harry said simply.

"You got an older, more experienced wizard to forfeit simply by glaring at him?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Its a bit more than that. It will be explained by Master Silvers in the story." Harry explained. "Anymore questions?"

"None at the moment I think." Remus said feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Then let's go back." Harry suggested.

**To Be Continued...**

**So now you know what happened. How'd I do?**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
